Vanilla Twilight
by Exhile87
Summary: The nine days after he arrived were the beginning of everything; his journey to be the man he never knew he could be, and the moment she came to realise that even the most innocent of love can change in a single instant. HxL. Sequel to Metamorphosis.
1. Day 1: Arrival

**A/N: When I wrote_ Metamorphosis_, I never considered a sequel at all, but after reading so many wonderful reviews and seeing just how many people wanted a continuation and wanted to know Light and Cid's past, I gradually changed my mind, and after countless hours trying to work out something coherent and realistic, here we are! **

**This first chapter might be a little slow-going at first, but I wanted to lay down the setting of the story and tie up some possible loose ends from the game. As always, I've proof read this, but do let me know if you spot any errors.**

**Naturally, since this is a sequel, it'll make no sense unless you've read _Metamorphosis..._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing._  
_**

* * *

"_Wait for me._

_I know I'm just a kid now and I can't do anything, _

_but give me five, six years, and I'll be old enough to protect you then. _

_To take care of you."_

o-o-o-o-o_  
_

_**Arrival – Day 1: The Lakeside Town of New Bodhum – Train Station**_

He awoke with a jolt as the carriage swerved round a bend, hitting his forehead against the glass window. Wincing quietly, Hope rubbed his bruised skin gingerly and yawned, stretching his arms and feeling his joints and bones cracking. He looked at his watch. His nap had only been fifteen minutes long.

He leaned back in his seat and shifted his attention to the scenery outside. Even after all these years, it still felt strange to see plants, ferns, trees and grass in between the many buildings, as if the flora formed an inherent part of the town. Growing up in Palumpolum, the only greenery he remembered seeing were those in his garden, in the parks and outside the city boundary. Of course, now the only place still left remotely like that was Eden—a part of the original Eden, anyway. It had been the only city in Cocoon still liveable and salvageable after Cocoon's descent.

Fast forward six years, two months and twelve days and the world Cocoon citizens knew before had undergone drastic changes. Despite initial protest and confusion among the people, new cities and towns were built—and were _still_ being built—on the lush plains of Gran Pulse. Naturally, at first, very few were prepared to inhabit the lower world they had been taught to fear, and Eden began overflowing with refugees and migrants, all needing to hold on to that one bit of Cocoon left intact. Mankind had grown too comfortable and too complacent, so it was no wonder that everyone ran like headless chocobos when the fal'Cie were no more.

Necessity changed that, however. People soon realised they needed food, supplies, a roof over their heads. With the fal'Cie and Sanctum gone, they had no one else to rely on but themselves. Starting a civilization anew on a strange land had been extremely challenging and difficult in the early stages, especially with the absence of order and a governing body, but with mankind's foolishness came persistent perseverance and the will to survive as well.

At least the people had the opportunity to rebuild. _"We're still alive. That's something." _ Hope remembered Vanille saying that once.

_Vanille._ The name evoked a throbbing melancholia within him. He found himself moving his eyes to the far west, where the shattered shell of Cocoon lay. The closest town to Eden on Gran Pulse was New Bodhum. One only needed to take another hour's train ride to the station below, where there were air-ferries to transport people to the city above.

Stifling a yawn, he glanced at his watch once more. If the train was on schedule, it wouldn't take him more than ten minutes to reach New Bodhum's station. He wondered if Lightning would remember to meet him. Suddenly, he was filled with intense excitement and eagerness, like the young boy he used to be. He couldn't help it—the last time they had seen each other was almost five years ago. Even though they lived about three cities apart from one another now, they had stayed in regular contact through e-text, e-mail and video-link. It almost felt as if they hadn't even left each other's side.

He still missed her a lot, though. Going back to find his father, settling down in their new lives, clearing up the mess they had inadvertently made, he understood that he couldn't possibly have stayed with Light, Serah and Snow after the Sanctum's defeat. Even Sazh left with his son, plus chocobo chick—off to find a new home and a new future on Gran Pulse.

Hope had wanted all that as well. How could he not? Only thing was, the future he really desired had someone else in it, too.

o-o-o-o-o

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the ivory ceiling above her. Military training kicked in like instinct and she found herself running over the usual questions in her head everytime she awoke—Where was she? _At home. _Was she in danger?_ No. _That eliminated most of the other questions. What day was it? _Saturday… afternoon?_

… _Train station. _The sudden thought made her sit up and look at the clock. "Shit." She should have already been there five minutes ago. She didn't even remember lying down on the couch, much less taking a nap. Raking a hand in her hair in an attempt to brush it down, she went to the kitchen to take a quick swig of water and grabbed her gunblade from the coffee table, more out of habit than necessity. She never worked in the weekends anymore. Serah made sure of that. The New Bodhum Security Regiment was far from undermanned, anyway. Plus it gave her more time to spend with her sister—even if that almost always included a rash, one-track-minded brother-in-law tagging along.

Lightning jogged down the streets, paved with stone but lined with grass, and wondered if Hope's train was on time. The railway system between New Bodhum and other places was new but mostly reliable, except for the occasional delays by stray monsters loitering around the rail lines. Thinking about Hope made her involuntarily smile. She had not seen him in… four, five years? He had grown so much during their journey together but the evolution of his letters and messages over the past few years reflected his growing maturity as well. He wrote and spoke of many things—his father, life without Nora Estheim, his new residence at Palum-Vale, his studies throughout high school.

A month ago, he told her he had a short break coming up and that he'd like to spend some time at New Bodhum, considering he had never been here before. She neither rejected nor welcomed the idea but offered to meet him at the train station and even put up with him at her house for the length of his stay, to which he politely declined.

When she arrived at the station twenty minutes later, the train from Nautilia—the next city eastward of New Bodhum—was already there. She scanned the platform but saw no sign of a silver-headed boy. Some passengers were still disembarking from the carriages. She heaved a quiet sigh of relief. So she wasn't really late.

... Or maybe not. "Lightning!" A familiar voice called out from behind her and she turned, only to be greeted with a sight that stopped her right in her tracks. She stared at the person walking up to her with a wide grin, bags in both his hands, and the only thought passing through her head sounded almost indignant—_This isn't Hope...!_

And yet she found it necessary to question incredulously, "Hope?"

He continued grinning and dropped the bags, engulfing her in a warm, tight hug. "The one and only," he chuckled and as she was pressed up against him, she started to wonder why her mind had been so set to look around for a _boy_ that she had completely disregarded the obvious logic—of course he wouldn't still be a kid after all these years! That was a terrible misconception on her part.

"You… look different," was all Lightning managed to mumble as she stared at him. It wasn't exactly true, since they had actually spoken to one another via video-link a couple of weeks ago, but she had no idea what else to say. His platinum hair was shorter and his face was more mature and seasoned, but although his voice was deeper and his green eyes more pronounced, they were still as she remembered—kind and expressive. He was as tall as her now, maybe even a little taller; she couldn't believe how much he had grown since they last saw each other in person. She used to have to tilt her head southwards to look at him and now… well, Hope wasn't the fledgling teenager she had always envisioned in her head anymore.

"And you… look the same as always," he replied in a tone similar to hers, giving her a light punch on the shoulder. She found herself smiling slightly and reached her fingers out to poke his forehead. He let out a deep breath, then pulled her into his arms once more. "It's really great to see you again, Light," Hope murmured into her ear.

This time, she hugged him back, filled with warmth and a sudden overwhelming sense of protectiveness—something familiar that she felt whenever she thought about Serah. Hope always was the little brother she never had.

o-o-o-o-o

It was good to feel her so close. He breathed in her scent and remembered how the last time he had embraced her, his face had been embarrassingly only at the height of her shoulder. Her reaction to seeing him physically for the first time in five years was rather awkward, to say the least, but still, her words pleased him greatly. More than anything, he wanted her to see that he was a child no longer. He thought he had accomplished that, right until the moment she jabbed his head as she had done a long time ago.

Light hadn't changed much. It had been only a few weeks since they spoke on-screen, and yet, the first thing that struck him when he saw her was still her reserved beauty. When he studied her closely, he noticed that the crinkles of worry that she used to have on her forehead had disappeared, and that her faded cherry-coloured hair seemed longer now. Her build had remained slender and supple. No doubt she was still renowned for her agility and stamina on the battlefield.

"How're Snow and your sister doing?" Hope asked as they left the station and she led him towards the city square. He was booked in for one of the hotels there—he'd have liked to stay with Light for the next eight days but he really didn't want to impose on her, especially since she would be working most of the time. Snow had actually offered his place, too, but Hope wasn't comfortable with the idea of getting in the way between him and his beloved wife anytime soon. (He had an image of himself lying in bed and squeezing his ears shut with a pillow to block out the creaking noises of the bed in the next room—_Torture._)

"Fine. Serah's been keeping him in check," Lightning responded laconically. "They're…" She paused, as if looking for the right words to continue, then said, "… trying."

_Huh?_ He blinked at her. "Trying? Trying to what?"

"For kids." Succinct and brief—Lightning's trademark.

"_Oh…_ Well, I'm kinda surprised they waited so long, to be honest," he said with a shrug, inwardly glad that he hadn't accepted Snow's offer. Things would have been _pretty_ awkward. "Snow has always been saying how he wants a big family and all."

Light flashed him a sudden wry smile. "Like I said, Serah's been keeping him in check. They might have got married early but she wanted them to be financially sound and things around here to settle down first before thinking about babies," she pointed out. "At least one of them is sensible about family planning…"

"I guess it would have been really tough to bring up a child here a few years ago. Everything was just bits and pieces and monsters were crawling all over the place," he remarked, casting his memory back to when the first few towns were being built on Gran Pulse. "Do you still patrol along the west side? Or do you get to sit behind a desk and scream orders now that you're a Lieutenant?" She had told him about her recent promotion a few months ago in one of their mails.

"Hmph. I believe your conception of commissioned officers is quite skewed," she said in a dry tone. "Of course I still patrol. Being a Lieutenant just means more responsibility—and a fatter pay check."

He grinned at her words and took a moment to look around the city. There were more plants here than Palum-Vale and even with so many buildings surrounding him, he could still get a whiff of the salty, mossy smell of the large lake—Reid Lake—that New Bodhum had been constructed next to. The fishing in the lake was very good, he had read, and the water was so pure and clear that small areas along the shore were being converted into recreational pools for the people. With the exception of Eden, New Bodhum boasted the least number of monster sightings and encounters among the other cities. That was probably one of the reasons Light was only required to work a forty-five-hour week now—something Serah must have rejoiced about.

They only took another five minutes to reach the square and there, Hope saw countless cafes and restaurants, hotels and inns lining the walkways around him, attesting to the booming tourism of the town. There still weren't as many people around as Palum-Vale, where he lived with his father, and everyone here dressed short and simple, certainly not as up-market as Eden or his second hometown. He liked the weather here, though. It was warmer and a little more humid than home.

"Sorry. You're probably wanting the guided tour, but that's really not me..." Lightning said hesitantly and rather apologetically. She must have noticed him looking around. "I can ask Serah if—"

"Don't worry about it," he cut in, shaking his head. "Tours aren't my style. I'll just grab a guidebook from the hotel and take a look around myself later. Besides, this isn't exactly supposed to be a vacation for me… more like a working holiday." He patted the bulging schoolbag slung over his shoulder.

"... There really isn't much to see around here. There's the annual fireworks festival next week, but most people just come for the lake—to swim or fish or maybe take the hovercraft out north to see if they can spot some Dugong-Nyas. If you're keen on trekking, there's a small woodland area about a mile or so south-west of the main gate. The Security Regiment has constant patrols out there, too, so it's quite safe."

"What's the rule on exploration of the plains outside? I _am_ allowed to, right?"

She turned to him sharply. "You should only stay within the safe zones after the main gate—just look out for the signs. The areas beyond the spots we've cordoned off are strictly 'No Civs'."

"I'm not a civilian," Hope retorted a little indignantly. "We fought side-by-side against the fal'Cie six years ago. I don't think just any _civ_ could have done that." He wondered why he felt so annoyed at what she had said. Was it because she was treating him like the incompetent child he had once been?

Lightning sighed, tucked a curl of hair behind her ear and raised a palm, relenting. "Fine, not civilian then. Non-army personnel," she muttered tersely.

It wasn't exactly the way he wanted the discussion to end but Hope was too weary to continue the argument. They shouldn't be bickering over such matters on his first day in town. As quiet and withdrawn as Lightning could be, he still very much enjoyed her company.

"There's my hotel—_The Chandelior," _he swiftly changed the topic, pointing to one of the largest buildings in the square.

"... Figures you'd take the most expensive one." Light's small smile was unexpected and he felt his face reddening. It wasn't as if he had _forced_ his father to pay for this vacation—Bartholomew had transferred the credit to his account and made the necessary arrangements before he even asked.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she continued. "Sightseeing?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a nap. Couldn't sleep well on those trains," he said, rubbing the back of his aching neck. "After that I'll probably just grab some dinner and work on my assignments. Tourist Mode will have to wait 'til tomorrow."

Lightning stood there with a small frown on her face, as if pondering over something. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Serah's dragging me shopping tomorrow, so we'll be out most of the day, but how's dinner at my place after that?" she inquired. "I'll get her and Snow to come along, too. They'll be happy to see you, after all these years."

The invitation brightened his spirits immediately and he wondered if he was doing a good job at masking his delight. To be honest, it mattered not whether Snow and Serah would be there. He just wanted to spend some time with Light, so he agreed at once.

"I'll send you the directions tomorrow. My place is about a ten-minute walk from here."

Six years ago, a 'ten-minute walk' for Lightning would have been more than twice as long for him. He was suddenly reminded of their agonising journey through the Vile Peaks and the Gapra Whitewood—_his_ agonising journey, to be specific. He distinctly remembered her striding along without even breaking a sweat or huffing and puffing like him.

But he was different now. He wasn't Hope the helpless kid anymore. He was stronger, more independent, wiser. Less naive about his feelings and more confident about his desires, but how was he going to make her see that? For the first time since he arrived, he wondered if she still remembered what he had said to her that starry evening by the cliff in the Vallis Media—six years ago, the day they first set foot on Gran Pulse.

The day an ally had turned against them in a blink of an eye.


	2. Day 2: Connotations

_**Connotations – Day 2: The Lakeside Town of New Bodhum – Lightning's Apartment**_

"Remember, 'sauté' doesn't mean 'deep fry', okay?" Serah pointed out in an innocent voice as she sliced the carrots on the counter, earning a glare from her sister.

"You don't have to keep reminding me," muttered Lightning. Sure, Serah was better than her in the kitchen, but that didn't mean _she_ was completely useless. She had been living alone for a few years now and had never once made anything inedible. For herself, that is. Of course, being a soldier, she had a very easily satisfied palate, but still, she'd like to think that she wasn't too bad a cook...

"Okay, okay. I just don't want a repeat of Fried Birthday, as Snow calls it…" countered Serah, her tone slightly teasing.

Lightning involuntarily went a little red at her words and gritted her teeth. _Fried Birthday? That bastard! _It was a memory she would willingly toss into the back of her mind and forget, given the opportunity. What had started as a surprise dinner for Serah's twenty-first birthday had unfortunately ended with part of Lightning's kitchen in splatters of oil, overcooked potatoes and burnt onions. She learnt three things that day: deep frying and sautéing were entirely different methods of cooking, never, _ever_ add water to hot oil, and her fist still fit very nicely on Snow's face.

"... Snow, make yourself useful and set the table," Lightning suddenly barked, as if a part of her just wanted to vent her annoyance elsewhere. There was an affirmative call from the living room, then heavy footsteps approached the kitchen. As he took out some plates from the cupboard, Snow flashed her a wide grin and amiably asked, "Everything okay here, sis? Wouldn't want anymore mis—_ow!_" He was interrupted by a smack on the head from a large chunk of carrot thrown by Serah. Lightning just smirked.

"So what time's Hope coming?" Serah inquired, changing the subject smoothly. Her sister glanced at the clock and answered, "He should be here any time now. I sent him the directions an hour ago."

"How's the kid been doing? Still in high school, huh?" Snow asked as he rather haphazardly set the table. He didn't bother making any fancy arrangements; even the knives and forks were just dumped onto the plates instead of being laid by the sides. Serah had to make sure he remembered the napkins.

"I think he graduates in a couple of months," replied Lightning, transferring the vegetables from the pan into a large bowl. Six years ago, after Cocoon had descended into chaos—literally—education had been the last thing on people's minds. Most efforts were put into the reconstruction of homes and the redevelopment of authority and a governing entity. That was the reason it had taken almost a year and a half to fully re-establish the schools, other institutes of learning and the educational system, and mainly why Hope was still in high school even though he was reaching twenty.

"... All set!" Snow placed the last wine glass down and looked at Serah. "Need anything else?"

"We're good. Go keep an eye out for Hope," she said and he grinned back, leaving the two sisters in the kitchen. After making sure he was back in the lounge, Serah moved over to Lightning, who was slicing up the lamb they were going to have for dinner. "Here," the older Farron said, nodding towards a bowl of pepper, salt and crushed rosemary. "Toss the meat in those spices."

Serah took a deep breath and started hesitantly, "Claire..."

Lightning stopped immediately and turned to her, her instincts alert and prickling at the back of her neck. It was not unusual for Serah to call her by her true name but it was the seriousness in her voice that stood out. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned by the anxious expression on her sister's face.

Serah glanced towards the kitchen doorway. When she saw no one there, she leaned against the sink and heaved a heavy sigh. "... I think I'm pregnant," she said after a minute.

Lightning stared at her for a moment or two, completely dumbstruck by what she said. She had no idea why she was reacting like that, though. After blinking stupidly for a few more seconds, she put down the knife and gave her younger sibling a clumsy hug. "Oh, Serah..." was all she could say.

"I wanted to tell you this afternoon, but it was like a part of me didn't want to jinx it, you know?"

"How sure are you? Did you take a test?"

Serah nodded. "Today. Three times," she confessed, a little embarrassed. "I mean, I kind of suspected something when I missed my period… and I threw up a couple of times in the last few days… but I guess I just wanted to be really sure." She chuckled nervously and Lightning couldn't help but smile.

"Have you told Snow?" She already had a mental image of the blonde man hopping excitedly up and down the streets of New Bodhum like a Ceratoraptor in a courtship dance.

"Not yet," Serah admitted. "I'll tell him tonight when we get home. I wanted you to be the first to know."

Her words filled Lightning with a strong sense of belonging and love, and the soldier offered her another loose hug, not knowing what else to say. They were interrupted, however, by the sound of the doorbell. Snow was already moving to answer it.

"That must be Hope," Lightning said, just a second before they heard Snow call out in surprise, "Whoa, Hope! Look at ya! You'll be catching up to me before you know it! How ya been, buddy?"

Lightning washed her hands and followed her sister out to the living room, where Hope stood beaming and laughing along with Snow, who gave him a thump on the shoulder. Serah threw her a wide-eyed glance, as if saying, _Wow, he really has grown,_ before moving over to greet him and give him a quick hug.

"Good to see you again, Serah. Hey, Light," Hope greeted politely, ever the courteous boy.

"Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a bit," Lightning said. He nodded and let Snow drag him to one of the couches in the lounge. "So how's it going? How's your Dad?" Snow was asking as the two sisters returned to the kitchen. When they passed the dining table, Serah suddenly let out a loud sigh when she noticed the wine glasses by the plates.

"Crap," she whispered anxiously. "I'm going to have to think of an excuse for not drinking tonight..."

o-o-o-o-o

"So what did you do today?" Lightning asked Hope as they were all at the table, starting to tuck into their food.

"Well, not much… It was almost noon when I got up," he admitted sheepishly. A part of him thought he didn't need to feel embarrassed about it, though. He _was _on a holiday, after all, regardless of the piles of work he still had sitting in his schoolbag in his hotel room. "I talked to my Dad for a while, then walked a bit around town. It wasn't too warm, so I had a run along the lake after that. It's really beautiful; I can't blame people for coming all this way just to see it."

"Nothing compared to the beach we used to have, but hey, I think it's the best damn thing to see around these parts of Pulse," Snow pointed out as he got up to fill Hope's glass with some local red wine. He couldn't help but say teasingly, "Heh heh, last time we were together, you had to stick to soda, remember?"

"Sazh did give me a sip of his," retorted Hope and Snow chuckled. The blonde-haired man turned to Serah next and inquired, "Sure you don't want some, baby?"

"I'll pass. Juice is fine," Serah answered, tapping her glass of orange and soda mix.

"Sis?"

Light, who was munching on a carrot, waved him away. "Unlike you, some of us have to be up early tomorrow," she remarked flatly.

"Ouch." Snow smacked a palm to his chest, grinning widely. "No worries; more for me and the kid then."

"I'm not a kid," Hope said at once, his tone coming out a little harsher than he intended, but he quickly cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I think just a glass is enough for me. You can have the rest, Snow."

"_No," _Lightning said firmly, casting a displeased look at her brother-in-law. "I'm _not _dragging your sorry ass home tonight again."

Snow feigned a hurt expression and put down the bottle, leaning to Hope and saying, "Now wait a minute, it's not like I'm always a raging drunk, okay? She only had to do that once. _Once."_

"Right." Hope smiled, nodding slowly. "… For some reason, it's pretty easy for me to picture you pissed. Let me guess, you must be a happy drunk, huh?"

"More like a drunk with verbal diarrhoea," came Lightning's mutter as Serah began giggling. Snow just looked at them comically and said, "Hey! It comes with the package. I can't help who I am."

"What about you, Hope? What kind of a drunk are you?" Serah asked conversationally, slicing the meat on her plate. Hope found himself frowning quizzically at her question.

"Um, I don't know. I don't drink a lot," he responded truthfully.

"A high school kid who doesn't get on the piss?" Snow was very incredulous and this time, the other three shot him simultaneous glares. _Why does he keep calling me a kid? _Hope thought, slightly irritated.

"Snow, not everybody is like how you were in high school. There are students who will actually _pass_ their senior year without a repeat," said Light, her patient voice dripping with sarcasm and making Hope subconsciously smile despite his annoyance. Serah started to laugh again when she saw the amusing look on her husband's face.

"Sis, your words _hurt." _Snow shook his head mournfully and promptly stuffed a chunk of lamb into his mouth.

Dinner continued with small chat and idle banter in between the chewing and drinking. Serah and Snow were interested to know about life in Palum-Vale, which, as the name suggested, had been built right in the middle of a valley, northwest of the Sulyya Springs. The soil around the area had been found to be extremely fertile and agri- and horticulture soon became major sources of income for the town. Some people were even beginning to breed sheep and chocobos.

"You're teaching now, aren't you, Serah?" Hope asked. "I think I remember Light saying that in one of her mails."

"Uh-huh, at the middle school just down the street." Serah gestured vaguely towards the balcony behind him. "I started about a year ago. It's fun; I really enjoy it."

"What about you? What are your plans after school?" Snow said, taking the last sip of his wine and raising his eyebrows at Hope.

"Eden University," Hope's answer was immediate and unhesitant. "Engineering, either civil or mechanical. I'd be able to help the people rebuild then. Make life here on Gran Pulse much better than it had been on Cocoon."

His announcement was followed by a brief silence. Snow looked mildly surprised and Serah, understanding. Light's expression was harder to decipher. She seemed respectful, supportive and impressed, and Hope didn't want to look too closely but there was almost a hint of pride in her gaze as well. A warm glow enshrouded his heart and for possibly the millionth time in his life, he was deeply thankful that she had stuck by his side all these years.

"Eden University, huh? You know, I was planning to go there, too," said Serah quietly, a distant, almost poignant look in her eyes. Then she smiled thinly and hastily continued, "It was years ago, though, when things were less complicated."

He didn't need to be a genius to understand what she meant. _'When things were less complicated' _simply translated to _'Before the whole l'Cie thing'…_

o-o-o-o-o

"Um, is Serah okay?" Hope asked Lightning as she placed the rinsed crockery into the dishwasher. They had all finished dinner half an hour ago and after staying for a while to chat and help clean up, Snow took Serah back home when the latter announced that she was rather tired. "Must have been all that shopping, huh?" Snow had commented good-humouredly as they left. Lightning and her sister just exchanged quick glances, the younger Farron hiding a smile as she turned away, bidding them goodnight.

"She's fine," was Lightning's short answer.

"She seemed… I don't know, a little sad just now, when we were talking about university," Hope hesitantly said. "Do you think… I mean, I didn't bring up any bad memories, did I?"

"Don't worry about it," Lightning replied, washing and drying her hands at the sink. "She'd have liked to have been able to go, but I know she's really happy with her life here as well. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Besides, in nine months' time, she'll have the perfect reason to stay."

Hope stared at her and his expression clearly showed that he had no idea what she meant by that. She sighed, a small smile on her lips, and said, "Serah's pregnant. She thinks so, anyway."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "Oh… If I'd known, I would have congratulated them before."

"She hasn't told Snow yet. Well, she's probably telling him now…"

"… So you're going to be an aunt," Hope pointed out, a boyish grin on his face. Lightning took a moment to register his words. The thought had actually never crossed her mind at all and quite suddenly, she had a mental image of herself, maybe a year down the road, holding on to a wriggling and bawling baby like one would hold a yapping Microchu. Fast forward four or five years later and there would be a toddler racing around her, squealing "Aunty Claire! Aunty Claire!" Fast forward another—

"Lightning?" Hope's voice burst her bubbles of thoughts and she realised that she had been standing there, staring off into space for probably a minute or two. She couldn't help but snicker, saying jokingly, "I think I just had a premonition of my future. It involved a lot of babysitting..."

Her words made him chuckle. She put the jug on, asking if he wanted a hot drink, but he graciously declined. After making herself a mug of tea, she brought him out to the balcony. It was a warm enough evening to be outside and the night was calm and still. If they looked carefully between the tall buildings in front, they could see a part of Cocoon, a glowing sphere hundreds of miles away. Bright stars decorated the dark backdrop of the sky. Hope rested his arms on the balustrade and inhaled a deep breath, peering down at the streets below.

"What about you, Light?" he asked after a while, breaking the short silence between them. "Ever thought about having a family?"

It was an unexpected question, especially coming from him, but for some reason, she was more amused than stunned. "Hmph. I think it's safe to say that I'd probably make the worst parent ever," she remarked with a hollow snigger. "Look how I handled Serah before."

Hope said nothing at first. A moment later, when he spoke, his serious tone surprised her. "I don't think so. I think you should give yourself more credit. You're better than you think you are," he said. She looked at him but he kept his eyes on the buildings before them. Then he shifted his gaze upwards to the sky, raking back some of his platinum hair, and continued softly, "You said to me once that lightning can't protect… It only destroys... But you were wrong. You protected me, didn't you? All those times, back in the Vile Peaks, and Palumpolum, and the Vallis Media. You taught me things, kept me safe, looked out for me. I… I don't think I'd be the person I am now if it wasn't for all that."

Hope turned to her then and the earnestness and sincerity in his emerald eyes stirred something within her. His words moved and touched her, reiterating the fact that, although young, he was one of the most mature people she knew. She smiled slightly and took a sip of her tea, the fragrant, refreshing aroma filling her lungs. "You always know the right things to say, don't you?" she told him under her breath.

Yet, something else began to incessantly tap on the warning bell in her head. Somehow, seeing the way he was looking at her now, a sense of foreboding started to nestle in her heart. Her instincts were telling her that that was not all Hope wanted to share. His shoulders were tensing up, his body language stiffer, and quite suddenly, she realised that the air between them was getting heavier.

Hope averted his eyes for a few seconds. When he turned back to her, the seriousness and gravity on his face remained. When he opened his mouth, his voice came out quiet and steady. "Light," he started a little tentatively, as if her name was a fragile piece of glass in his hands. "… Do you still remember what I said to you that day on that cliff, six years ago?"

His words were vague, but they sent a part of her reeling, her mind rewinding back months and hundreds of days to retrieve that one memory that had, after so many years, been steadily eroded by time. It all seemed like a hazy dream in her head now—he holding her hand, declaring his intentions, telling her to _wait for him_. To be completely honest, it wasn't something she had seriously given much thought over the past years. Somehow, even as they had exchanged mails and video-calls and messages, the memory had somewhat slipped her mind. Maybe a part of her had simply brushed it off, attributing it to a teenager's rash and impulsive decision. A child's hasty resolve.

After all, she of all people would have understood that.

Hope was still studying her silently, his eyes waiting and expectant. How was she going to respond to this? Exhaling loudly, Lightning turned around and leaned back against the balustrade, her drink warming her hands, which suddenly felt cold and clammy. "… Yeah," she said at last, after a minute of silence. "I remember."

She kept her eyes on the dark pool of tea in the mug before her, not wanting to see the expression on his face lest she did or said something she would regret. When he moved closer to her, she instinctively edged away. "I meant what I said," he whispered honestly.

Lightning took in a long, deep breath. Still, she didn't look at him. "Hope," she started in a mild, calm tone. "It was a long time ago. We were both going through a lot then." She had to stop him now before it was too late. She could already sense that the conversation was veering off into an awkward territory that was a little too familiar for her comfort. The situation itself evoked something within her and the ghostly memory of a dark-haired man flashed in her mind.

"… You don't believe me?" It was not dejection in his voice but disbelief and confusion.

She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a dull ache beginning to throb in her skull. "Hope," she said firmly once more, and this time, she turned to him. He was staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed and puzzled, looking lost. "Listen to me," she softly continued. "I know. I know what it's like... to be young, and to have feelings for someone older, someone you look up to. Trust me when I tell you that it's just a phase—a teenage infatuation. It'll pass; you just need time."

Even as she said that last part, Lightning knew how untruthful and hypocritical she was being. Ten years ago, for her, it hadn't been just a phase. It hadn't been just a teenage crush. It had been everything that made her who she was today. She had had all the time in the world since then, but nothing had passed. It made no difference how much time she had. A wound might heal, but there was no way to erase the scar.

Cid Raines had been dead for more than half a decade now and yet, _nothing_ had changed.

"… You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Hope asked bitterly, almost as if he could read her mind.

_Déjà vu._ Didn't he say something like that, too, that day? He was very perceptive for someone so young.

"You told me that you were going to get over it," he said quietly, wisely keeping his distance, a hint of acid in his voice. "But it's been six years, and you're still thinking about him."

The statement set off an unpredictable spark of annoyance in her and she glared at him, eyebrows arched down in a frown. "It's been six years since you lost your mother, too. Don't you still think about her?" She didn't mean for her rejoinder to sound harsh but it came out sharp and accusing. She expected to see pain and hurt in his eyes for bringing up Nora Estheim but instead, he was defensive.

"That's different," he answered defiantly.

She looked away then, unable to hold his gaze for long when he seemed so riled up. Hope had always been a pleasant, almost docile boy, for the most part. But now, like that time in the Nutriculture Complex in Palumpolum, she found that even after six years, she still didn't know how to deal with him when he was angry.

"… How is that different?" she murmured, a strange lump forming in her throat. "You loved her, didn't you?"

The moment the words left her lips, she immediately realised she shouldn't have said anything at all.

There was a long, stretched silence after that. A warm breeze was beginning to blow and it was so quiet that she could even hear the waves of the nearby lake. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Hope was motionless, his hands still on the balustrade, staring at the streets below them. He made no move to acknowledge what she had said.

When he finally spoke, he sounded dull and mechanical, as if he was reading from a script. "Thank you." His voice betrayed none of his emotions at all. "For dinner, and for having me over. I… I should be getting back now." He turned to the glass doors behind, sliding them open without so much as a glance in her direction. She herself never looked at him. "I'll let myself out. Goodnight," he said as he stepped into the dining room and shut the doors.

Lightning remained on the balcony, nursing her drink in her hands, replaying their conversation over and over in her head. How could a pleasant evening with an old friend turn sour in just a matter of seconds? How could she not have realised that Hope still carried a torch for her, even after so long? Her head was starting to ache painfully.

She brought the mug to her lips, taking a sip, and then stopped distastefully. The tea was cold.

* * *

**A/N: Day 2 and already there's conflict! Oh the drama. Let me know if you spotted any mistakes. **


	3. Day 3: Cogitation

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! You know the drill; if you spot a mistake, let me know.**

**

* * *

**

_**Cogitation – Day 3: The Lakeside Town of New Bodhum – The Chandelier Hotel**_

Hope was rudely awoken by the sound of his cellphone ringing and rumbling on the nightstand. Throwing a bleary-eyed glance at the clock next to him, he hastily reached for his phone and flipped it open, too groggy to even see who it was. It was almost nine thirty in the morning. "Hello," he rasped.

"_I'm going to be a father!"_ The scream at the other end of the line sent him wincing, keeping a careful distance between the phone and his ear. _Guess Serah told him,_ the sleepy thought rolled into his head. He inwardly sighed and muttered, "Snow?"

"I'm going to be a father! Man, I've been waiting for this day since… well, forever! Can you believe it? Nine months from now, I'm going to be a _daddy!_" Snow was starting to blabber. Hope sighed, this time out loud, and rubbed his eyes. Hearing the word _daddy_ from Snow's mouth sounded almost creepy, though it was rather impressive that the man had managed to wait until morning to spring the information onto him.

"… Okay," Hope said shortly before he remembered to add, "Uh, I mean, congratulations. To Serah, too…"

"You're coming out for dinner with us tonight. We're going to celebrate!"

Something was nudging him at the back of his mind, a calm but pushy warning, telling him to pull out before he got sucked in. "I… No, I don't think I should—" Hope began but was cut off by Snow's persistent voice, "Won't take no for an answer! Come on, it'll be fun. Just the four of us. We've gotta celebrate!"

The man was acting as if he already had a baby in his arms. A part of Hope was amused but the other part of him just wanted to get back to sleep. He quickly grunted an affirmative response, got the name and location of the restaurant, and closed his phone when Snow hung up unexpectedly, most likely to bombard his other friends with a similar call. Lying back on the bed, Hope found himself floating back to slumber. _'Just the four of us', huh?_ Even though he was drowsy, the strangely coherent realisation came to mind, albeit very slowly. _That means Light's going to be there, too…_

The very thought was supposed to wake him up immediately but instead, when he opened his eyes again, the clock read ten thirty four. He blinked and squinted at the time once more. Did an hour just pass like that?

When he got back to his hotel room last night, he had intended to crawl into bed and think about the talk he had with Lightning on her balcony, but weariness had inadvertently caught up with him and before he knew it, he had dozed off for more than ten hours straight. Now, wider awake than a moment ago, he climbed out from under his duvet and walked over to the bathroom. As he washed up and shaved, his mind slowly ran through everything that happened—his words to Light the night before, her firm response and Snow's excited invitation to dinner.

_Oh fuck…_ He silently cursed. Lightning was going to be at dinner as well. Snow hadn't exactly said it but who else would the fourth person be? But maybe she wouldn't be able to make it. Maybe she'd be on the late shift tonight. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, because maybe Snow meant to say 'three of us' instead of 'four'… because Hope was just that much more important than the man's own sister-in-law…

He had to stop thinking about it. This was getting ridiculous and he was becoming a little delusional.

After a hot shower, he ordered some breakfast and flipped through the tourist guidebook as he ate. Light had been right; there really wasn't much to see in New Bodhum if you weren't a fisher, swimmer or marine-life lover, though the well-known fireworks festival was in five days' time. Three quarters of the guidebook were filled with advertisements of the local stores and hotels, cafes and restaurants. He didn't know what to do or see and where to go for the rest of the day. Should he go for a trek through the woods just in the outskirts of town? No, he'd do that tomorrow. Maybe he'd be better off staying indoors today, and perhaps he'll have a run later before dinner if the weather was good. When he had peeped out of his window a few moments ago, it had been drizzling.

Half an hour later, he sat down at the small table in the room and took out his notes and laptop. He was barely half-way through his holiday work. He had slacked off a little in the weeks prior to his break and was supposed to do some catching up in the next few days, but try as he might, even as his eyes scanned the mathematical equations and formulae before him, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to last night's incident. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lightning had said to him.

She hadn't believed him. She admitted remembering his words from years ago and yet, she still thought him a child, a young teenager with a schoolboy crush. He didn't know how to describe his emotions when she had told him frankly to get over it. _You just need time,_ she had said.

That was exactly what he had been thinking that night on _The Lindblum._ He had thought, like all his previous crushes, that _time_ was all he needed to overcome this. _It's just a crush,_ he remembered thinking. _I'll get over it. I always do. _

But he had _had_ time. Six years. A little more than six years, in fact, and none of his feelings for her had changed in that period—he still cared very deeply for her and thought the world of her. It had been emotionally difficult for him to be so far away from her for so long, but he had thought that when he arrived the other day, when she saw how much he had physically changed, she would realise that he was no longer the young boy she knew. He had thought that she'd listened to him—that she had _waited_ for him, because even though her verbal response that evening in the Vallis Media had been ambiguous, her actions were not. She hadn't flung his hand away when he reached for her. She hadn't sneered or even laughed at him. She had given him a straight, albeit indecisive answer and _squeezed his hand back. _

And yet, now, everything he thought she felt was wrong. Last night, she had dismissively brushed off the words he had summed up all his courage to say. He might be twenty in most people's eyes, but in hers, he was still the fourteen-year-old kid who admired her and acted whimsically on his childish desires. And then there was her reaction when he brought up Cid Raines… and her subtle confession at the end…

For the first time since that evening on the cliff, a fiery anger reignited fiercely within Hope. The jealousy and hatred were familiar to him and even though he was staring a hole into the screen in front, he couldn't stop thinking about how Lightning was still trapped in her past, hating that she was still deeply ensnared in Raines' shadow. Six years and regardless of the detached and solid façade she had put on when she told him she would overcome this, the man still possessed a hidden piece of her heart, holding her back from moving on. Holding her back from others who want her.

_Six fucking years,_ Hope thought acrimoniously, _and she still loves a traitor. _

o-o-o-o-o

Serah knew immediately that her sister had had a bad day the instant Lightning showed up at the restaurant. It wasn't that the latter was clothed untidily—she looked very nice in a casual button-up blouse and a pair of dress pants—but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. Snow, naturally, did not notice at all. Ever since she told him about her pregnancy, he had been in high spirits—_much_ higher than usual—and in a chipper mood that no one could deflate.

"Light, over here!" he called out, waving a hand. His voice was partly drowned by the noise from the other customers but Lightning took less than two seconds to reach their table.

"Hey," she said with a watery smile. "Congra—" Her greeting was cut off when Snow rose to give her a bear of a hug, something she clearly wasn't expecting, by the abashed expression on her face. Serah could only offer her an apologetic look.

"Thanks so much for coming, sis," Snow earnestly said.

"Let go of me before I kick your ass," Lightning responded dryly and he grinned, pulling out the chair next to Serah for her.

"Tiring day at work?" Serah commented shrewdly as her sister sat down. Lightning sighed and pushed away some of her bangs, answering, "Couldn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Serah had lived with her long enough to know that that was not all that was wrong. They were sisters, after all. She could tell when something was gnawing at the edge of Lightning's mind.

"What do you want to drink?" Snow asked Lightning, showing her the beverage list.

"Water's fine," was her short answer.

"Aw, come on! We're supposed to be celebrating. How about a Cactuar-Cocktail? Just a name, though. Says here that 'no Cactuars were harmed in the making of this drink'…"

Serah giggled and patted her sister's hand. "Live a little," she urged and Lightning sighed again.

"Fine. You're the one paying the bill…"

"That's the spirit! One Cactuar-Cocktail coming right up." Snow winked at her and entered the order with the electronic device attached to their table. While he was preoccupied, Serah turned to her and asked gently, "Is everything okay?"

Lightning seemed apprehensive. She took a sip of water from her glass and said in a resigned tone, "I'll… tell you about it later."

Although it wasn't a direct answer to the question, the response was enough to satisfy Serah. Even though they didn't live in the same house anymore, both of them spent a lot of time together and had grown much closer over the years. She was also very happy to find that her older sister was now more open and less reluctant to share her feelings and problems.

A few minutes after that, Hope arrived, looking clean and meticulously well-groomed. He got the same treatment Lightning had received from Snow, chuckling nervously as he was engulfed in the tight embrace. "Snow, calm down," Serah said, tugging at her husband's sleeve and pulling him back to his chair.

"Congratulations, Serah," Hope greeted, offering her a rather formal handshake. She chose to ignore it and, instead, gave him a small hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. He immediately turned the colour of her hair.

"Uh… t-thanks…" he absent-mindedly mumbled, a little taken aback, and took the last seat next to Lightning. "… Hey, Light."

"Hey," came the reply and maybe she was imagining things, but Serah could almost sense tension and wariness radiating off her sister. She glanced at her but Lightning appeared to be acting normally, wearing a pondering look on her face, the expression she usually had whenever she was thinking about what to have at a restaurant.

"Drink, Hope?" asked Snow.

"Um, sure…" Hope ran his eyes down the list of beverages and said, "I'll have a beer. What's most popular around here?"

"Don't sweat it; I've got just the one for ya." Snow fiddled with the ordering device again and for a brief moment, the three remaining at the table simply sat in silence. Lightning and Hope were both studying their menus carefully and Serah looked at her sister in surprise, wondering why she had barely even glanced at Hope or asked about his day. _She must be really tired,_ Serah thought sympathetically, a little sorry that Snow had been so persistent about dinner. She knew that Lightning probably only agreed to it because of her.

After placing their orders, Snow looked around amiably and suddenly appeared to realise that something was different about his sister-in-law. "What's up, sis?" he asked with a grin. "Got the blues?"

"Just tired," muttered Lightning. Sensing an imminent change of mood if the conversation were to continue, Serah hastily turned to the youngest member of their party and inquired, "So, Hope, did you do anymore sightseeing today?"

He shook his head. "No," he said. "I, uh, didn't feel like it. It rained most of the day anyway, so I just stayed in my room, caught up on my work, watched some TV…" He paused, as if considering something silently in his head, and then continued, "I'm thinking of checking out Hillers Woods tomorrow, though, if the weather's good."

"… Remember to stay within the green zones. We're getting more fiend activity than normal in the outskirts of town these days, for some reason," remarked Lightning in what Snow always called 'Light's GC Voice'—firm, commanding and no-nonsense. Hope shifted his attention to her and just gave a mute, understanding nod.

Serah didn't think much about this exchange, but when their meals arrived and as dinner progressed, she began to be more and more aware of the heavy silences in between their chatter. It was always either her or Snow starting a conversation; Hope and Lightning merely grunted, nodded or answered any questions directed to them. The atmosphere was completely different from dinner the previous night.

She was slightly puzzled. Her sister was by no means a talkative person but tonight, she was just a tad too quiet. Hope didn't seem to speak much, too, but Serah wasn't very close to him, so she didn't know if that was his usual behaviour or not, though he had definitely been chattier last night. Snow, as expected, was utterly oblivious to any abnormalities at the table. He probably attributed Lightning's reticence to her weariness.

An hour and a half later, when they were outside the restaurant, Hope politely thanked Serah and Snow for dinner. "When I get a job, it'll be my treat then," he said with a small smile.

"I'll hold you to that, kiddo!" Snow grinned, reaching out to ruffle his silver hair, and for a second, Serah thought she saw a deep frown on Hope's face. However, he just grinned back and said goodbye to them, walking towards the city square. His hotel was in the opposite direction to Lightning's apartment and Snow and Serah's place.

As they set off down the street, Serah turned to her husband and asked, "Hey, Snow, didn't you say you were going to meet the guys and Lebreau for a drink after dinner?"

Snow looked surprised. "Yeah, but not for…" He glanced at his watch. "Another hour."

"I'm sure Gadot's already at the café. He practically lives there, anyway, and Lebreau takes the evening shift, doesn't she? Go keep them company."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Snow gave her a lop-sided smile and wrapped his arm around her affectionately, pulling her closer. "What's this? Is my girl trying to get rid of me?" he teased. "Tired of the Villiers love already, baby?"

"… Snow, are you aware that pregnant women usually undergo something called hormonal changes?" Lightning pointed out in a dead-panned tone. "They can be very unpredictable. One moment they're without a care in the world like a chicobo, the next they're a rampaging Behemoth, or a Tonberri with a grud—"

Serah dug an elbow into her sister's ribs. Lightning had never been ticklish but it was enough to make her shy away in reflex, an unexpectedly small smile on her lips. For a moment, it was almost as if all the fatigue and tension evaporated instantly from her face. But only for a moment.

"I just want time for some girl-talk, that's all," Serah admitted with a laugh, turning to Snow. "Go find Gadot. My sister will walk me home, won't you, Claire?"

Lightning nodded, even though she seemed displeased at the mention of her real name. Serah couldn't help it; she would readily refer to Lightning by her moniker when speaking to someone else but her older sister would always be Claire to her, never Light or Lightning.

"Fine, fine." Snow held up his hands in defeat, though his grin widened. He gave Serah a kiss and sauntered down a side street, a shortcut that would lead him towards Reid Lake, where Lebreau's café was. _Can't work without the sound of waves, _Serah remembered the dark-haired woman saying once, back when the café was still in construction.

Now that they were finally alone, Serah linked her arm with Lightning's and strolled down the quiet street. New Bodhum was not exactly a sleepy town but still, there weren't many people around at that hour. Maybe after the wet weather during the day, they just wanted to get home as quickly as they could and stay there.

"… Did you and Hope get into an argument or something?" Serah broke the silence with a frank question. When dealing with Lightning—_Claire—_being direct was always the best option.

Lightning sighed heavily, her fingers moving up to rub her forehead, between the eyes. "It was that obvious, huh?" she said, a little chagrined.

"I think Snow was the only one who didn't notice…" replied Serah. "What happened?"

"It wasn't really an argument. He just… said something that I didn't want to hear…" Lightning's expression and body language clearly indicated that she was reluctant to broach the subject but Serah simply pulled her to a stop and gave her a flat glare.

"Start from the start, please," persuaded the younger Farron, making Lightning sigh again. They resumed walking, a pause filling the gap in the air.

"… Last night, after you and Snow left, we talked for a while," Lightning finally said and a troubled look clouded her countenance as she crossed her arms. "He… asked if I remembered that time he told me to wait for him… but I told him that it was too long ago, and that we were under a great deal of duress… and then he got offended and defensive all of a sudden…"

Serah stared blankly, eyes wide and completely mystified by Lightning's uncharacteristic incoherence. _"Huh?"_ She cocked her head to the side. Her sister was making no sense whatsoever.

Lightning took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes and resting a hand at her hip, slowly massaging her left temple. "What I mean is... I think, and by that, I mean I'm _quite_ sure…" she said quietly. "That Hope has feelings for me."

The revelation came as a surprise to Serah. She knew that Hope and Lightning shared a strong friendship even though they lived a few towns apart—to be completely honest, Lightning was probably even closer and more comfortable with him than with Snow. Snow himself had told her how her sister had taken the boy under her wing when they were travelling together years ago, but for some reason, Serah had never considered the possibility that Hope might have felt something more for the soldier. He always seemed to fit the part of a younger brother, somehow; never the teenager with a hidden crush.

"And I gather that came as a shock to you?" she questioned. The fact that Lightning did not immediately agree made her turn curiously.

"… Back when we were fighting together…" Lightning murmured slowly. "When we were l'Cie, he said something to me once… It was subtle, so I didn't think much of it. He was so young and with everything that had happened to us then, I just thought it was normal for him to feel so strongly about his emotions. We _all_ probably felt the same way, after all. Then last night, he brought it up again, out of the blue. I… really didn't think he'd still remember all of that…"

"Well…" Serah started carefully, wondering what to say. "… It's not unusual to have more passionate feelings for someone as you grow older, especially if you really admire that person and look up to them…" As she spoke, she suddenly realised how silly it was saying that to Lightning of all people.

"That's exactly what I told him! I said that it's just an infatuation, that it'll pass and all he needs is time." There was a hint of frustration in Lightning's voice.

Serah found herself growing bleak at her words. Exhaling loudly, she looked away and pointed out in a low voice, "You said that to me once, too, you know… but it didn't exactly work out for you, did it?"

Lightning said nothing in response and just kept walking. Although faint, her expression was one of melancholia and pain, and the only reason Serah was able to see that was because most of her walls would disintegrate away whenever they were alone together. It wasn't something she let everyone see.

The walk continued in a brooding, almost suffocating silence. Serah made no attempt to coax her sister to talk but when they reached the Villiers residence, Lightning stopped by the front door and turned to her. "Serah," she said, troubled. "What do you think I should do?"

The younger Farron couldn't help the heavy breath that escaped her mouth. It was very unusual for Lightning to ask for advice. Dipping her hand into her bag to retrieve her card-key, Serah said bluntly, "Isn't his position something you yourself can relate to?"

Lightning looked away, her arms crossed again. When she remained quiet for the next few moments, Serah bit her lower lip and averted her eyes elsewhere as well. Talking about _him_ was like a hidden taboo to her older sibling. Lightning had never spoken even a word about the man, not since the night of her high school graduation—the night she had announced her intentions to join the Guardian Corps.

Six years ago, when Serah had found out from Snow about Cid's doomed fate at the hands of Galenth Dysley, she had been completely stunned and shocked, though she never told her then-fiancé why. She knew Cid's betrayal had been a knife to Lightning's heart; a sharp blade that she was sure was still embedded deep inside, even now. The subject was never brought up by her sister over the years—not once. Serah understood why, of course. This was _Claire, _after all, and so she respected her feelings and never asked.

"Sis," Serah began, her voice gentle and calm. "You care a lot about Hope, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Lightning whispered without hesitation, honesty and veracity reflecting behind her blue eyes.

"Have you ever… thought about reciprocating?"

The pink-haired soldier looked up and stared, an undecipherable emotion in her expression. "But he's _Hope,"_ she said at last, sounding uneasy. "He's a—" She stopped suddenly, as if realising what she was about to say was preposterous, but her younger sister knew all too well what she was getting at.

"A kid?" Serah countered flatly, an eyebrow raised, and continued rather sarcastically, "Well, we're in trouble then, aren't we? Snow bought him a beer just now."

Exhaling heavily, Lightning ran a hand down her face, stopping at her chin, her mouth partly hidden behind her fingers. Serah studied her without a word for a few seconds, then reached out to touch her arm soothingly. "You have to talk to him, Claire," she said softly. "If this ruins your friendship, it's just… it's not right—for _both_ of you. He's not a child anymore and you yourself have said countless times that he's very mature for his age. He's told you how he feels, so maybe… you just need to tell him how _you_ feel, too, even if your answer isn't the one he wants…"

Lightning appeared as if she was considering that very carefully. Serah knew how difficult she could be with words, especially if the person she was talking to wasn't family, but this was just something she had to do on her own regardless of how uncomfortable and hard it would be.

"I'll give it a few days," said Lightning eventually, prompting a pointed look from Serah. The latter dryly responded, "You're going to keep putting it off and before you know it, he'll be back home."

"No, I just think I should give some time for everything to blow over," replied Lightning a little defensively. She sighed and closed her eyes."… I'll stay at the Regiment's barracks for the next few nights. It'll do me and Hope some good not to see each other for a while."

"So you're running from the problem…"

"I'm not," she asserted. "I'll talk to him—just not so soon. Maybe he'll come to realise how silly this all is."

Serah wasn't so sure. Being honest and expressing one's feelings weren't 'silly'; she was certain that it had been a tough step for Hope to take and one that he didn't think lightly of. But her sister was stubborn. She knew that once Lightning set her mind on something, nothing short of an adamantoise's stomp would change her intentions.

For the first time that night, Serah wondered what Hope was going through. He had been attentive and quiet at dinner, masking his true emotions very well, but even though he was already twenty, he still seemed so young and green. She could see how Lightning still took him as the child she used to travel with. If both of them had lived in the same town after the fall of the Sanctum and saw each other everyday, maybe things would have been different. Maybe her sister would have gradually changed her mindset about him as he grew.

Quite suddenly, Serah came to think about Cid Raines, and wondered if, a decade or so ago, he had seen Lightning the way she saw Hope now.

* * *

**A/N: Strangely, Serah is a character I've come to like even though she was sort of the damsel in distress in the game...**


	4. Day 4: Answers

**A/N: One last update before an important interview. If the next update comes by Friday, you will know it didn't go well... :P  
**

**

* * *

**_**Answers – Day 4: The Lakeside Town of New Bodhum – Reid Lake**_

As he jogged down the earthen footpath by the shores of Reid Lake, Hope looked up fleetingly at the sky. Grey clouds were looming above and, as the weather forecast had predicted, New Bodhum was in for another wet day today. _Guess that trek's got to wait 'til tomorrow, _he thought absently. The idea of tramping through ferns and plants and trees and leaves in muddy ground was extremely unappealing.

He had awoken late on the wrong side of the bed that morning. The grumpiness and irritation did not leave even after breakfast and he found himself in no mood for work. He knew exactly why he was feeling petulant and resorted to the television and internet to distract himself from things—or _people—_he didn't want to think about. For close to three hours, he laid almost comatosely in bed, staring at the widescreen a metre away and flicking through the channels dully. He knew he had to start on his next assignment soon but at that moment, he simply didn't care. He just wanted to bum around and chill out, hoping his father would not call. He was in no mood to chat.

In the afternoon, after a short, accidental nap (he wondered how he could still doze off after such a long sleep), Hope forced himself to climb out of bed, feeling extremely lethargic. It was hours past lunchtime, though he wasn't hungry. After a peek out of the window, he rather reluctantly decided to go for a run along the lake, just to get some fresh air and exercise. Bad weather was imminent but unlike Palum-Vale, it did not turn cold or chilly in New Bodhum when it rained and he didn't mind running through a drizzle.

Now, as he passed the cafés and restaurants on the shores of the lake, he started to feel more energetic. It brightened up his day, somehow, seeing other people go about their business or sit at tables under shades and have cups of coffee. He liked running, too. Most of his friends preferred working out with weights but he hated it. Running gave him a sense of freedom and release, though it constantly reminded him of how unfit he had been as a child. He suddenly remembered the way he had stumbled around and panted and wheezed as he and Lightning traversed the Vile Peaks years ago.

He almost stopped in his tracks. That had been a mistake, letting his train of thoughts into that territory, and now, no matter how much he tried to concentrate of his breathing and his steps, he inevitably found his vacant mind thinking about her.

And Raines.

_Cid Raines._ The name stirred a biting, acidic unpleasantness within Hope—anger, animosity, and most significantly, a burning jealousy that he thought he had extinguished years ago. He wanted to laugh sardonically at his foolishness. He, a living, breathing human, felt envious and resentful towards the ghost of a man, and all because he yearned for the one thing the dead man already had, even six feet under.

Then, without warning and even more stupidly, his antagonism shifted to Lightning. Why couldn't she let it go? Why couldn't she feel what he had felt for her since he was fourteen? Why had she found it necessary to dismiss his intentions as if he was still a kid? Why couldn't she _just—_

Hope slowed down to a walk as he reached the pier, panting hard and staring at the bluish-green, quiescent surface of the lake. Drops of rain were beginning to land on his hair and face, but even as the people around him started to move quickly under the shades, he merely stood there on the shore and stared out at the horizon, at the dark patches of clouds in the sky and the bobbing hovercrafts a mile or so away.

He felt like killing himself, or maybe just the part of him that harboured all this contempt and fury—cut it out and remove it like one would a cyst or a tumour. Hating Raines was one thing, but feeling the same about Light... He was _ashamed_ of that. It was as if there was a huge, gaping hole of emptiness in his heart and no matter how quickly he was trying to patch it up, it just kept growing bigger and bigger and more painful. Getting angry at someone just because they didn't return your feelings was… _It's not right,_ the inner voice of his conscience was whispering to him. _Shows just how much of a kid you still are. _

Six years, and he was still messed up. _Fucking pathetic. _

Lowering himself down onto one of the benches close by, Hope gazed at the calm, rolling waves, his skin damp from a mixture of sweat and rain. The drizzle was getting heavier and he was getting wetter but it felt almost liberating sitting out there like that. He closed his eyes, his head bending back and took a moment to feel the gentle drops of water on his face.

Would things ever be the same again between Lightning and him? Last night at the restaurant, they had acted as if they barely knew each other. Would it always be like that from now on? He was torn between feeling an overpowering heartache over her reaction to his words a few nights ago and deep regret for his own actions. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. If he could go back to that evening in her apartment, he would have just accepted her offer of a hot drink, stood with her on that balcony and talked about _anything_ but the past.

Well, no; if he could really turn back time, he'd go back six years before and make her tell him about Cid Raines on that cliff.

A nagging curiosity itched at the back of his mind and not for the first time since that night in _The Lindblum_, he wondered who exactly Raines had been to Lightning. An old lover, most probably, but how? How had they met? How long had they known each other? How long had their relationship lasted? How close had he been to her, or her to him?

A sudden thought struck him and Hope straightened up slightly. There was a way he could find out. In an ideal world, the first person to ask would be Light. She was definitely not an option now, but there was someone else—someone who knew her inside out.

_Like family._ Without further hesitation, he jumped up and sprinted back to his hotel, ignoring the glances and surprised looks from the people around him. After a quick shower, he stopped by a café for some savoury pie and coffee before heading towards Lightning's apartment. If he remembered correctly, Serah had mentioned that she taught at a middle school somewhere in the neighbourhood. He had to ask a few passers-by for directions and finally found himself outside a tall, impressive building, complete with metal grills and fences around the grassy compound. A nearby sign read _New Bodhum Intermediate. _

Then he inwardly kicked himself. He could have easily found the place if he had just looked up all the middle schools in the area and compared their locations with Light's address.

He glanced at his watch. Judging by the number of students walking around and out of the building with bags over their shoulders and umbrellas in their hands, school probably just ended. He had to move through the swarm of kids, though most of them edged away as he approached. He reached the main office, asked for Serah Farron and had to complete a simple form before someone escorted him upstairs to the teachers' lounge.

He passed a trio of adolescent girls, who were staring at him and giggling quietly. "Hey, hey… Who… kinda cute… Ms. Langrid's son?" He caught some words as they whispered and couldn't help going a little red.

The lady from the office stopped by a door, which swished open as she scanned her card. Telling him politely to wait outside, she went in and all he could hear was the teachers chattering loudly to one another, no doubt even louder than their students had been in class. When the lady returned, Serah was with her. The surprise on her face was clear when she saw him.

"Hope!" she exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't expect you when Viera told me I had a visitor."

The office lady—Viera—just smiled warmly at him and left before he could even utter his thanks. Rubbing the back of his neck, he suddenly felt very foolish to be standing there in the hallway of a school, hunting down Lightning's sister just because of his own needs. He didn't even know Serah very well. They were practically mere acquaintances.

"Sorry… Um, you're probably busy… Maybe I should have given it more thought before coming here…" he mumbled and her eyebrows rose even higher as she cocked her head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" she gently asked, reaching out to touch his arm. "Here, let's go to one of the meeting rooms. I'm not busy; I usually take a break after classes, anyway." She led him further down the corridor and into a medium-sized room with a large conference table in the centre and a widescreen in front. He took one of the seats by the corner and she sat down next to him.

"What's up, Hope?" She smiled and as he looked at her, he realised how different she was to Lightning. Serah was like glass—crystal clear and transparent to anyone who looked at her. One could tell what she was feeling just by a glance. Light was… always changing; one moment an opaque box, or a one-way window, the next a stained glass with a myriad of colours. You could see through it but only barely. He could count on one hand the number of times she had been as easy to read as her sister.

"I need your help," he replied. Her sapphire eyes softened. Maybe it was because of the earnestness in his voice, or the sincerity on his face.

"Okay…" she answered with a slow nod. "I'll do what I can. What is it?"

He paused, holding her gaze staunchly, and said, "I need you to tell me about Cid Raines."

o-o-o-o-o

"Lieutenant Farron! Report from the Third Platoon just in," a soldier called out as he jogged to Lightning and saluted her briefly. "They have sightings of an Adamantortoise approximately ten miles south of Outpost Omega and a flock of Wyverns approaching from the north-west. They are currently engaging a pack of Hedge Frogs by the Sulmya Stream."

Lightning rested a hand on the hilt of her gunblade and frowned, turning to look past the dense forest and vegetation below their vantage point. "An Adamantortoise alone? That's weird," she remarked. "They usually travel in a group or stick close to their young."

"There were no signs of any other Ortoises nearby."

"It's probably lost," she muttered. "Anyhow, tell Third Platoon to keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't cross the border. Radio us _immediately_ if it does. The last thing we need is one of those damn things stomping around here."

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier saluted again and left to pass the comm. along. Lightning shifted her attention to the rest of her platoon, who were mostly sitting and resting by a large rock. Today's mission was the regular patrol along the western borders and the nearby railway lines from Nautilia as well as clearing up prowling, wayward monsters in the areas that were supposed to be safe for civilians. Her team had just endured a fierce, relentless battle with a small group of Verdelets, who, despite her fastest and strongest attacks, had proceeded to summon an Ugallu _each._ Needless to say, the soldiers were exhausted after the fight and she ordered a short period of R and R.

_Battles were so much easier with magic,_ she thought, recalling how quickly she used to be able win a fight when she had been a l'Cie. Granted, the Manadrives the GC used packed a punch, but they were still no match for pure, genuine magic.

Her sharp ears caught the sound of wheels squeaking and bestial grunts and she immediately scanned around. From the hill she was on, she could see a bunch of Goblins and their Chieftain moving about below. Turning to her subordinates, she barked, "Time to move!"

With discipline and without so much as a groan of fatigue or pain, the soldiers jumped up and followed her. It did not take long for them to dispose of the Goblin pack. After that, Lightning sent two of them to scout out the forest nearby. When they returned with a clean report, she gave the order for everyone to return to the team's outpost, which was about twenty minutes away.

At Outpost Omega, the Third Platoon was already standing alert by the building, watchful and waiting. She returned their salutes and turned to the Second Lieutenant temporarily in charge of the team. Usually, the Third Platoon, who patrolled the south-west parts, was under Marakov, one of her fellow Lieutenants, but he was on indisposed leave and subsequently, his team was placed under her command. To keep the soldiers happy and show that she had not intentions to over-exert her power, she charged the only officer on the team to lead them and gave them orders to patrol their usual areas. Located directly south-west of the town's main gate, Outpost Omega was the two platoons' base when they were on the field.

"Where's that Adamantortoise?" she asked. That was the priority.

"It headed further south and we lost sight of it after the Arley Canyons," the Second Liutenant, Cyall, responded. "The Wyverns just flew past; I don't think they even saw us. Zones 31 to 35 are safe for the time being, but we had more fiend encounters than usual in Zone 30—almost twice the numbers."

She grew more serious and concerned after hearing his report. "That's close to Hillers Woods… What's with the anomaly? Is it mating season already?" Lightning sighed, slightly puzzled.

"Uh… I don't think so, ma'am," Cyall said hesitantly. "Shall we bump up patrols around that area?"

"Definitely. It's near the green zones for the civs… a little _too_ near, in fact..." Lightning crossed her arms, swiftly working out a strategy in her head, and continued, "Have the patrols every half an hour and have two squads do additional recon. around the area, too, even at night. Most of the western zones were clear today, so if things don't change, I can afford to send some of my team to back you up tomorrow."

The officer nodded and gave her a smart salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

o-o-o-o-o

Serah stared at Hope in silence for a moment or two, her eyes wide. Then she said, rather cautiously, "Is there a reason for this?"

He averted his gaze, looking at the gleaming, metallic table before him. "I… I know he is important to Lightning…" he said. He didn't bother with the past tense—dead or not, the man _still_ held a place in the soldier's heart. "And I just want to know why, that's all…"

When he looked at her again, Serah's face showed hesitation and reluctance, and for a second, he realised that maybe she wouldn't tell him after all. But he wasn't going down without a fight. "Please, Serah," he pleaded, wondering if he would be too forward if he reached for her hand. "Behind every ending is a story, right? I… I want to understand Light a little better… and I think if I knew what Raines was to her, maybe… things will be different…" He felt flat after that, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't exactly tell her that he wanted to know as much as possible about the man he was extremely jealous of; the man he _despised_ with a passion. He couldn't tell her how he only wanted to get to the bottom of the why Lightning still couldn't let Raines go.

Serah sighed, leaning back in her seat, and studied Hope closely, biting her bottom lip. "… She told me what happened between the both of you, you know," she murmured.

Hope felt the blood rush to his face, his cheeks burning hot in dismay. He couldn't look at her. A part of him was actually not surprised that she knew. Lightning was her sister, after all, and sisters… talked…

"But we're not here to discuss that," Serah said mildly, almost absently. "Okay… I guess there's no reason to keep this away from you…" She took in a long, deep breath and then exhaled heavily, leaning forward to the table and placing her arms on it.

"Cid Raines—" she began quietly. "—was almost like a brother to me and Lightning."

At her words, Hope couldn't help but stare, stunned and taken aback. Of all the possibilities, he never would have considered that.

"Cid and his dad used to live next to us," Serah continued. "He never knew his mother. His father was… always away, to say the least, so mum used to have him over all the time—after school, for meals, sometimes even to sleep over. Lightning told me that mum just couldn't bear the thought of a child living alone, so she tried to be every bit a mother to Cid as she was to us. I was too young to remember any of it but Lightning used to tell me how he drove her crazy with his antics. He was quite a rowdy child… He pulled her hair, made fun of her, all those silly things teenage boys do when they're restless. He never touched me, though, my sister said; he was always after _her…_" A fond smile made its way to her mouth. "I think he was probably afraid of what our mother would do to him if she had caught him bullying a baby."

Despite the situation, Hope found the corners of his lips turning up in a very tiny grin. He hastily straightened his face.

"Cid lived with us—on and off—until he was fifteen or so. His father moved to Eden then, and took him along. I don't know if he went willingly or not, but we never saw him again. Mum missed him a lot, or so my sister said, and she never admitted it but I think _she_ missed him too," said Serah with a small frown, lowering her eyes. "… And then, eight years later, at mum's funeral, he suddenly turned up."

Hope kept silent, watching as she subconsciously traced circles on the smooth surface of the table under her fingers. After a brief pause, she resumed, "He'd… changed so much from when we last saw him. He told us his father had been killed in a car accident a year back, and that he had joined the Guardian Corps before he even finished high school. He was with the Capital Guard Division in Eden at that time, but he was going to request for a short term transfer to the Bodhum Security Regiment." Serah turned to Hope, looking a little troubled, and said, "I think he wanted to do that for us. He knew that without our mum, there was no one else around to watch out for us, so he wanted to be nearby... Well, I believe so, anyway…

"Cid helped us a lot back then. I was… barely even twelve, so I didn't really understand the gravity of it all. After the funeral, I thought that was it, but there were bills to pay, a house to maintain, our _lives_ to take care of, and I was too young to realise all that. Lightning had to do everything and she never spoke a word about our problems to me. She probably didn't want me to worry… She was the person I leaned on, and Cid, in turn, was the one _she_ leaned on."

"You mean Raines assisted both of you financially?"

Serah shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Lightning never told me. I don't think so… We both had a trust fund from our parents… Maybe Cid did help us a little with money, but I think he helped us more just by being around; for support and just someone to talk to, I guess... I think he helped Lightning more than me, though..."

Hope looked at her expectantly and asked, intrigued, "Why do you say that?"

"During the two and a half years after he came back, my sister grew really close to him. They spent a lot of time together, in between school and his work…" Serah slowly said, a pensive expression clouding her eyes. She smiled slightly and added, "I think she really looked up to him. He was so different from the kid who used to torment and tease her. He was the adult now, the soldier who got to carry a weapon around and fight monsters. She admired everything about him, but I think what she really respected about Cid was the way he had changed his life around. He was independent, reliable and someone you could count on—the perfect role model."

"… So that's when their relationship started, I guess." Hope was unable to hide the unhappiness in his voice. With an empathic look, Serah's immediate response was a concurring nod.

"Somewhere along the line it did," she said. "I don't know exactly how it all began, but it didn't last very long. After she graduated from high school, she told me she was going to join the Corps… and that Cid was leaving for Eden the next week…"

"Was it possible that... she joined the GC to be with him?"

"On the contrary, I think that was exactly what she didn't want," Serah said unexpectedly. "I know she chose the Corps instead of PSICOM because of the things Cid used to talk to her about, but the military has strict rules about fraternisation. She joined fully aware of that fact. Maybe… she took it as a deterrent for anything that could happen between both of them in the future."

Hope wondered what could have happened to make Lightning feel so strongly about the man and yet, not want to be with him. When Serah paused, he took the opportunity to ask a question he had been yearning to know the answer to for a while now, "Why did their relationship end?"

Serah looked at him with a sad smile and softly said, "I don't know. She has never spoken to me about him since her graduation and I never asked. After he left to return to Eden, it was as if Cid never existed anymore, and then over the years, it was just something that slipped from our minds. Lightning grew more reserved—more _distant—_after she joined the Corps. We didn't talk much; I never brought him up and she never said a word about him. That was the unspoken norm."

Her response was disappointing. Hope found himself staring blankly at his hands as another question slowly emerged from the back of his mind, jabbing at his consciousness annoyingly. He turned to her slowly and said in a sombre tone, under his breath, "Serah… do you think she loved him?" He didn't know why he felt the urgent need to ask her about it, as if he foolishly still wanted a second opinion even with Lightning's subtle insinuation two nights ago.

Serah held his gaze, warm eyes hiding nothing, bright and open with honesty. "I'm afraid I don't know," she admitted quietly. "What I do know is, no matter how short their relationship had been, it wasn't just a fling. Watching from the sidelines, even I could tell that they had a deep connection somewhere, as if they had both exchanged and held on to an inherent part of each other, somehow. Was that love?" She shook her head firmly. "I really don't know. But he was her first, and you _never _forget your first."

Her words rang true in Hope's head. _You never forget your first. _He couldn't imagine ever forgetting about Lightning.

"After mum died, Lightning had to throw away her childhood. She wanted to grow up as quickly as she could for both our sakes," Serah murmured, a distant look in her eyes. "She had to be strong for both of us, and I really do believe that one of the reasons she managed to accomplish that was because of Cid. I mean, if he hadn't been around, who knows what would have happened to us? Who else could Light have turned to? Without him, maybe we wouldn't even be here right now…"

Her thoughtful countenance evoked an uneasy feeling within Hope. He felt as if he was intruding into someone else's private moment, or cutting into an intimate conversation between two people. It was time to leave; he might not know the entire story between Light and Raines but at least now, he had a clearer idea about their past, even if it had been from another person's point of view. Straightening up in the chair, he tentatively laid a hand on Serah's wrist and said, with earnest gratitude, "Thank you, Serah, for telling me, and I'm sorry if I brought up things you'd rather not be thinking about."

Her warm smile was unexpected. She petted his hand and replied, "Doesn't hurt to reminisce sometimes… but did knowing all that help you in any way, in the end?"

His answer was a confident nod. "Yeah…" he said shortly, not wanting to elaborate.

She smiled again and started to get up from her seat. "Glad to hear that. Um, I should probably get back to work now..."

"Sorry again, for coming to find you without notice," he hastily apologised, standing up as well.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't get many visitors at all, anyway. Snow has never even been here before," she said affably. He gave her a watery grin and another respectful nod. Just as they were at the door, however, she stopped him for a moment. "Hope," she called, the seriousness in her voice making him turn to her. She sighed, pushing away pink bangs the way her sister sometimes did, looking as if she was considering how to word her next sentences. He merely waited patiently.

"Hope," she started again slowly, this time gently and almost comfortingly. "Love… love isn't something that just drops from the sky, or something you can gain easily from someone. There's no switch you can flick or button you can press to make someone feel that way about you. Like trust, you have to earn it, and like most things in life, sometimes the only thing you can do is wait for it. Sometimes… maybe what you think is love isn't actually love at all."

The surprise on his face was obvious. Why had she suddenly brought it up? Then he frowned slightly and countered, "So how would you know then, when you're in love?"

"I think that's something only _you_ can answer," she pointed out wisely. "Their your emotions, after all."

"… What about Snow? How did you know that you loved him?"

He was a bit confused when she just chuckled at first, smiling rather bashfully. "Back when we were in Bodhum…" she said fondly. "When I told him I was a l'Cie, he didn't run away. He came after me instead and told me he'd help me complete my Focus. I think… that was probably when I knew."

"Always the hero, huh?" He couldn't help the remark.

"My _incorrigible _hero," she corrected and he found himself grinning.

She walked him to the elevator, where he thanked her again and for some reason, she just gave him a small hug in return. When he left the school, there were only a handful of students mingling about the compound. The sky was gloomy and grey and it was still raining lightly, but the weather was the least of his concerns as he made his way back to the hotel. Halfway along the way, though, he decided to go back to Reid Lake again. He needed some time alone to think.

Most of the people at the lake were sitting in the many cafés along the lake. As he walked down closer to the water, he spotted a woman with a dog strolling on the shore. There were even some fishermen on the pier with their lines out. The rain was beginning to ease and he was a little relieved by that, since he didn't have an umbrella. Sitting down on the same bench he had chosen an hour or so before, his mind floating back to the problem at hand, Hope understood that this was something he had to work through by himself. He was old enough to handle his own issues now and he couldn't go running to his father or someone else for help. He refused to.

As he sat there in the drizzle, slowly getting damp and watching the dog fetch a stick by the lake, Hope felt the cloud in his mind clearing, as if washed away by the raindrops falling on his head. It was almost like an epiphanic ray of light had suddenly shone down on him. He thought back to that night on that cliff, six years back, and that night on Lightning's balcony, two days ago. He thought about everything he had felt for her over the years and what he had been feeling after seeing her indifference towards his intentions. He thought about Raines—the dead man he hated yet envied—and about what Serah told him. He thought about what he _really_ wanted from Lightning—what his deepest desires actually were.

When he arrived at New Bodhum four days ago, he almost revelled in her surprise when she saw how much he had physically changed, and by some selfish rationale, he had thought that was enough of a reason for her to return his feelings, but when she didn't, he accused her of dwelling in the past; of not getting over the death of a man who, as most people saw him, had been a traitor.

Hope closed his eyes, leaning forward and raking his hands slowly in his wet hair. _Stupid._ He was _so stupid _and self-centred and naïve and _childish._ How could he have expected Lightning to reciprocate just by him setting foot in New Bodhum? He couldn't snap his fingers and just magically make it happen, make her like him the way he wanted. It was completely unfair for her when he assumed that she felt the same towards him simply because six years had passed and he had grown taller, more mature. How could he have taken her for granted by presuming she had waited all this time for him, then act like a foolish, sulky child when he found out he was wrong? He had been holding on to his teenage crush for so long that all sense and logic had escaped him.

Like trust, love was earned, Serah had said, but right then, he wasn't sure if what he felt for Lightning was love. Surprisingly, a part of him didn't care, actually. What he knew for certain was that she was important and dear to him and regardless of what happened, he didn't want to lose her. Maybe he _was_ in love with her—how would one tell, really, when one was new to things like this?—but it mattered not to him. He cared greatly for her and if the only thing to do was to swallow his feelings now to keep her by his side, he would willingly pay the price.

If what he had to do was sit by, watch her back and wait patiently for her to turn to him, then he would gladly pick any seat.

It was strange, but when he reached that decision, Hope felt as if an entire weight had been lifted off his shoulders and chest. It was as if the rain had cleansed him of all the petulance and ill-will within him. Even thinking about Raines brought different emotions to his heart. He still couldn't help the badgering jealousy within him but there was also almost a sense of respect towards the man for what he done for Light and Serah. Hope realised now that no matter what he did for Lightning, he could never hold a candle to Raines.

_I have to talk to her,_ he thought suddenly. He had to apologise for the things he said and tell her how unreasonable and selfish he had been. Getting up from the bench, he looked at his watch. It was almost five thirty. He had no idea what time she was usually home, so he decided to pick something up to eat along the way to her place and just wait outside until she arrived.

Half an hour later, he reached her building, munching hungrily on some sandwiches. He had missed lunch and hadn't realised just how ravenous he was until a few minutes ago. He went up to her door and knocked. No answer. He leaned against the wall and waited silently. A couple walked past him to enter their apartment down the hallway, giving him brief, polite smiles. He just nodded back.

One hour later and he was crouching by the door, glancing at his watch. Most of the people who passed him took no notice of him, though one or two cast suspicious, wary looks. He ignored them and continued waiting.

Two and a half hours after he arrived, he was sitting on the floor and leaning back on her door, an elbow resting on a raised knee, his cellphone in his hand. He had sent her a message but received no reply. When he tried to call her, her number wouldn't go through. He considered contacting Serah but decided against the idea immediately. He had bothered her enough for a day.

When almost another two hours crawled by and there was still no sign of Lightning, Hope finally gave up and returned to his hotel, his steps and his heart as heavy as lead.

* * *

**A/N: So why exactly did Light and Cid's relationship end? Good question. **


	5. Day 5: Kismet

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I was looking through the past chapters and found an entire sentence missing in one chapter... It was weird because my original document and the one I uploaded on site were fine, so I think it's a random error thingy with ff net. It's happened to me before, to my annoyance... **

**Anyway, you know the drill. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. **

**

* * *

**_**Kismet – Day 5: Outskirts of New Bodhum – Outpost Omega**_

"Hey, you getting any coverage?" Lazlo, a sergeant in the Fourth Platoon, asked the soldier next to him as Lightning led her team towards their base that morning. There was a rustle of clothing and armor as the guy took out his cellphone and studied it. "Nah," he said shortly. "How about you, Lieutenant?"

Lightning reached for her own phone, flipping it open. "Hmm, no," she answered, a little surprised.

"Haven't had a signal since last night," complained Lazlo. "Should we check out the site, ma'am?"

The sergeant was referring to the cell site just south of their outpost which was responsible for coverage of the cellular network from the Regiment's Southern Barracks to the western parts, where Lightning's platoon usually patrolled. The site was actually only about a metre squared with a sturdy fence and a simple-looking pole driven deep into the ground. It had been intentionally constructed to be as inconspicuous as possible to avoid attracting attention from monsters, though there had been occasions where bigger fiends had simply trampled on it or ploughed through it, rendering the function of cellphones within the covered region useless. The military radio was unaffected, however, since it used a different frequency and site.

"Let Cyall know; his team will handle it," replied Lightning before heading to the command room to get her usual morning reports.

There was heightened monster activity in the south-western region again today, so she decided to send a number of her soldiers to back Second Lieutenant Cyall up. The reinforcements were to be rotated with the other soldiers on her team in four-hour shifts and she would lead her own group sometime in the later afternoon. After splitting her remaining subordinates up into smaller squads and sending each of them off to their patrols, she made her way to her own area, a group of four soldiers trailing behind.

Almost an hour passed before she received an update about the cell site. "Looks like a handiwork of an Ortoise," remarked Cyall over the radio. "Might have been that Adamantortoise from yesterday."

"Yeah, probably. One of the reports mentioned another sighting of it last night, just by the lakes down south. Tell the scouts to keep an eye out for it."

"Wilco, ma'am."

The rest of the morning was spent patrolling and keeping the green zones free of any potential danger. Some of the latter areas had civilians strolling about and twice, the soldiers had to turn errant tourists back from venturing into the more unsafe regions. By lunchtime, the cellular coverage was back and as she sat on a patch of grass with her other team-mates, munching on an energy bar and checking her phone, Lightning was surprised to find she had received a message from Hope the evening before. He had even called her numerous times.

_I have to talk to you,_ the message said. _When will you be back?_

She chewed slowly, beginning to frown. Should she respond? Yes, but she was in no mood to say anything to him now, or even _think_ about what to say to him. Deciding to wait until she was back in the barracks later tonight to figure out an answer, she scrolled down to the next message. It was from Serah.

_Tried to ring you but couldn't get through. Hope came by. You NEED to talk to him. He asked about Cid. Please don't freak out. _

Her jaw stopped. Freak out? Why the hell would her sister think she'd freak out? Dismay was probably the best word to describe what she felt then. She stared at the tiny screen on her phone, her eyes glued to the name _Cid._ This was the first time in years that Serah actually mentioned him. Lightning suddenly realised that her pulse had quickened, her heart pumping relentlessly in her chest.

Hope had gone to see Serah to find out about Cid. Why? And what had she told him, exactly? Was that why he had left that message, why he wanted to talk all of a sudden?

Lightning quickly composed a brief reply. _What did you tell him? _

Unexpectedly, she didn't need to wait long for a response. Serah must be on her lunch break as well. _All I know, _she had typed._ All I remember, anyway. _

The words were almost relieving. Serah _didn't _know everything that had happened between Cid and her, and Lightning intended to keep it that way. As much as she loved her sister, there were just some things that weren't meant to be shared with others, and right then, Hope was the last person she wanted to enlighten.

As if on cue, the phone started to rumble silently. It was Serah calling. Lightning sighed heavily—she _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk. Still, she forced herself to answer, her reluctance evident in her dull voice, "Yeah?"

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Serah was not usually so direct.

"I haven't been back to town since I last saw you. I told you, I'll be staying at the barracks for the next few nights," Lightning replied.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know."

"I'm not," she said laconically, though even she herself could hear the lie in that.

"… You're not mad that I talked to him, are you? It's just that… he had looked so earnest and serious when he came to see me…"

Lightning sighed again. She didn't know where and how Hope met her sister but at that moment, she didn't even want to think about it. Glancing at the other soldiers to make sure they were not within hearing distance, she said quietly, "I'm not mad and I really don't care what you told him. You're free to say what you want, after all." She tried her best to sound nonchalant but still, there was a hint of sharpness in her tone and, knowing Serah, she must have caught it.

"Claire—"

"Gotta go. Duty calls," Lightning cut in firmly and snapped her phone shut, slipping it into her pouch and taking a huge bite of the forgotten bar in her other hand. Her mood was beginning to darken. This really wasn't the time to think about Hope or Serah or Cid. One mere moment of carelessness can be deadly in these unpredictable parts of Gran Pulse and as the team leader, there was no room for negligence. This was one of the times her innate ability to shut out all her distractions and focus on her goal proved invaluable.

A few hours later, she brought the four soldiers back to base to replace the team that had backed Cyall up in the last shift. The sergeant in charge gave her his report and then left to resume their regular patrols in the western regions. It took Lightning's squad another half an hour to reach the rendezvous point with the soldiers from the Third Platoon.

"How's the situation now?" questioned Lightning as she saluted a rather weary Cyall.

"Thanks for the help, Lieutenant. It's a little slow going today," he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "We've cleared Zones 32 and 33 but we're still getting sightings of a large number of Gorgonopsid packs and some Navidons in the neighbouring areas. A report from base just came in a minute ago, saying there's a Behemoth going all out with a Megistotherian somewhere between Zones 30 and 31."

She couldn't help the sigh of frustration from her lips. The two zones bordered Hillers Woods, which no doubt had attracted a lot of trekkers today, since the weather had changed for the better and was fine and sunny. "Of all the places to pick a fight…" she muttered. "My team and I will join you for this one." It was not uncommon for beasts to be fighting each other in the wild but this was the second time in four days that they had encountered two large fiends at odds. Better to have more soldiers on the field than dead comrades, given the ferocity of the creatures. There was always the option of simply waiting for the beasts to kill each other but because of their reported proximity to the civilian areas, she didn't want to take any chances.

As the two squads made their way to the area in question, they cut through a pack of Gorgonopsids and some Alraunes without even breaking a sweat. The borders of Zones 30 and 31 met along the Sulmya Stream, which was formed by the merging of three smaller creeks from Hillers Woods and ran barely a quarter of a kilometre before flowing into the Sulmya Gorge. The cliff was known to be one of the more treacherous parts of the region due to the rocky, uneven ground on the river banks, which usually got very muddy when it rained. It was not exactly the best place to be fighting a pair of huge, feral wildlife but it was still better than the thick, surrounding forests.

Fierce roars could be heard in a distance as the soldiers reached the area. One of the scouts came back to report that the Behemoth and Megistotherian were a mile or so away. Another reported yet another group of Gorgonopsids loitering just south-east of their position. Lightning made a quick decision to have her team deal with them while Cyall's squad stood watch for the two larger beasts. If need be, they would lure the monsters towards the stream later.

The Gorgonopsid pack was small but it was the fact that they were prowling around a huge tree, growling and snarling, that struck Lightning as a surprise, until Lazlo suddenly exclaimed, "Shit, is that someone on that thing?"

She wondered what he meant at first, then she caught side of a figure partly hidden in the tree's foliage, resting precariously on a thick branch. She couldn't tell if it was a child or an adult, a man or a woman. Acting swiftly, the soldiers made easy work of the fiends. Just as Lightning slew the last Gorgonopsid, the figure in the tree tumbled down onto the ground with a yelp that sounded unexpectedly familiar to her ears. Her eyes widened.

_You've _got _to be fucking kidding me…_ A rather sardonic voice pointed out in her mind. When she turned, the soldiers were beginning to crowd around the person and she heard Lazlo ask, "Hey, you okay?" Between the leaves and plants and her team-mates, she could only make out the top of a head and some limbs, but silver hair glinting in the sunlight was all she needed to see.

Lightning gritted her teeth and had to bite down the irritated groan from the back of her throat. Of all the places… of all the times… of all the _people…_ Why did it have to be this way? It was the last thing she wanted to deal with now. Sheathing her weapon, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her bubbling annoyance. Pushing past her comrades, she marched over to the person, who was still sprawled on the earth.

"Hope," she growled. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

o-o-o-o-o

He had wanted to see her since last night and yet, he couldn't help but wonder what a nasty, sadistic sense of humour fate had to have him meet her under such circumstances. His back was a little sore from the fall, thought he was quite relieved that it hadn't been a long drop from the branch he was on and that he had fallen on a soft patch of grass. Slowly sitting up, Hope rubbed his head and winced softly.

"Lieutenant, you know this guy?" a dark-haired soldier asked.

"Old friend," Lightning answered shortly before glaring at him again. "What are you doing here?"

Hope got up, dusting himself down and reaching for his small backpack. "Trekking," he answered mildly, trying to hide his embarrassment and failing miserably. Her apparent callousness hurt his ego, too. She hadn't even inquired if he was hurt.

"Dude, Hillers Woods is that way. All civs should stay in the green zones," another soldier said dryly, pointing to his right. The look on Lightning's face indicated that that was exactly what she wanted to say to him as well.

Hope suddenly felt agitated—_very_ agitated. It wasn't his fault that he probably took a wrong turn (or a few wrong turns…) at that sign before, or that he had been lost for the past hour, or that he found himself being chased by some Gorgonopsids when he tried to retrace his steps. It wasn't his fault that the only thing he could rely on now to protect himself was a boomerang that was probably completely useless against any monster (except perhaps a group of baby Alraunes), regardless of how skilled he was with it. It wasn't his fault that he had to resort to climbing—or more specifically, scrambling his way up—a tree for the first time in his life to avoid being eaten alive, fervently hoping that the monsters below would soon lose interest and leave him alone. His palms and knees stung slightly where he had grazed them against the rough bark.

He _knew_ he should have just stayed in his room today and continued with his work, but no, that restless part of him that was so unmotivated to do anything productive had yearned to take advantage of the brilliant weather, and now, he was the laughing stock of Lightning's comrades. She didn't look very pleased to see him, either.

"… Shouldn't there be fences or something to keep the _civs_ safe?" He couldn't help the cutting, defensive tone in his retort. He remembered seeing some areas outside the New Bodhum main gates that had been clearly separated from the walking paths by means of barbed wires and poles.

"No use having fences here if the monsters just knock 'em down," muttered the first soldier, who straightened up when Lightning gestured towards him.

"Lazlo," she said. "Escort him back to the tracks. We'll go ahead and meet up with Cyall's team."

"Wait a minute, Light," Hope hastily cut in as the other soldiers began to move out. "Did you get my message? I waited for you at your apartment last night but you didn't show up."

She exhaled loudly, casting fleeting looks at the backs of her team-mates, though Lazlo merely stood by, his face turned away as if to give them a moment's privacy. "No signal. I stayed at the barracks," she responded tersely and there was a brief pause before she added, "This isn't the right time. We'll talk later."

"When are you coming back?" Hope asked despite the sinking feeling in his heart.

"Don't know. Tomorrow night, probably. Or the next."

Her vagueness and indifference were almost aggravating but he just suppressed his emotions and nodded with a shrug. "Okay," he mumbled. "I—" He stopped when she raised a hand sharply and for a second, they stood there in silence. It was then that he heard snarls and roars coming from somewhere on the other side of the forest and there was a very slight tremor in the ground, as if something of incredible weight was stomping around.

"Lieutenant, we're engaging," a voice crackled over the radio by Lightning's shoulder.

"Be there soon," she replied and ran off with the rest of her team before Hope could even open his mouth. He stared after her, disappointed and dismayed, before turning to move when Lazlo gruffly said, "C'mon."

He followed the soldier without a word. The man was quiet but not unpleasant and made no attempt for small talk as he led Hope back to the safe tracks.

"… So what are they fighting?" Hope decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Megistotherian and Behemoth. Place is too close to civs for them to be around," Lazlo replied.

"Hopefully they'll manage to get the Behemoth before it transforms," remarked Hope, recalling a few nasty incidents years ago when he and the other l'Cie had fought the feral creatures. Lazlo appeared surprised by his words.

"You know your stuff," he said, rather impressed.

"I've fought a few of them before, a long time ago. Not alone, though. It was with Lightning and some other… uh, friends..."

"You and the Lieutenant go way back, huh?"

The neutral observation stirred something inside Hope. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump beginning to form there, and simply said, "Yeah."

"So you've fought Behemoths before, but you couldn't handle those Gorgs?" Lazlo wasn't sneering but the incredulity in his voice was evident. Hope chose not to answer. The only reason he was helpless now was because he couldn't use magic anymore but give him a Manadrive and it'd be a different story. Five minutes later, as they reached a tiny creek, there was a buzz and another voice called from Lazlo's radio, "Sergeant, return ASAP. We need all the help we can get." The ambience of an intense battle could be heard in the background.

"Shit," Hope thought he heard the man say under his breath. Lazlo pointed upstream and said, "Follow the water that way and you'll get back to Hillers Woods. The area around here should be safe enough but be quick about it." Without waiting for an answer, the sergeant turned and sprinted back, returning an affirmative over his radio.

Hope stood motionless for a moment, his pulse beginning to quicken and beat loudly in his eardrums. He didn't know how long he was standing there for but when his feet moved, they didn't bring him to the direction of the Woods. On impulse, he raced after Lazlo instead, all common sense and care for his own safety thrown out the window, a persistent question thundering in his head—_Is Light okay?_

A dry voice responded sensibly in his head, pointing out how experienced and skilful she was as a fighter, and that he was probably over-reacting, but still, he didn't know why he didn't stop. It was as if the message sent to his legs by his brain was intercepted somewhere between his head and his feet, somehow, and disappeared. Panting, he moved towards the noise—vicious bellows, merciless gunshots, angry cries and crashes of what sounded like trees snapping like twigs.

When he reached the battlefield, he saw the huge, bloody form of a dead Megistotherian that had been gored through the neck lying by the river bank, the water diluting sticky, brownish blood. There were a handful of injured soldiers on the sidelines and he could see Lightning and the others engaging in a heated battle with a Behemoth King, the monster tossing its head restlessly while lashing out. Lightning evaded the attack easily and as fluidly as he remembered but some of her comrades were not so agile and the sharp claws sliced through skin and hitting armour, sending them flying backwards.

He shouldn't be there—he _knew_ that—but without even thinking, he ran to the closest soldier who was firing at the Behemoth and said urgently, "Give me your Drive!"

"The _fuck_ is a civ doing here?" The man yelled amidst the chaos. "Get out of the way!"

Hope wanted to punch the guy but instead, he made a quick grab at the device dangling at the soldier's hip, ignoring the man's protests and screams for him to retreat. As he gripped the Manadrive tightly in his hands, he felt the familiar surge of magic running through his veins and unleashed a powerful Firaga on the Behemoth, recalling, even after six long years, that the monster absorbed Thunder. A few shouts of surprise at the strength of the spell came from the soldiers further away and Hope allowed a brief moment of satisfaction in knowing that he still possessed his natural talent of magic and affinity to it. He thought he saw Lightning looking at him and yelling out something but the spell he cast had shifted the attention of the Behemoth towards him, the beast snarling loudly, part of its body singed. The smell of scorched fur mixed with the monster's blood was revolting.

Hope took a few steps back and readied a Blizzaga and, as if she could read his mind, Lightning leapt up to deliver a few swift slashes on the Behemoth's back, distracting it just long enough for him to attack with his next spell. He didn't even notice the other soldiers gaping at him but, seeing the advantage they now had, they quickly intensified their assault on the monster. As he continued to cast magic, Hope was stunned to find that it was almost exhilarating to be fighting again after so long, especially with Light around. It reminded him of the battles and hardships they had endured together six years back and the judging by the way her attacks complemented and supported his, he realised that perhaps some part of her was also enjoying it.

It did not take long for the Behemoth to fall. The creature, clearly weakened and hanging so low it was practically on all fours, raised its head to the sky to sound a long and deafening, almost mournful howl before tumbling onto the ground—battered with bullet holes and cuts, half black with soot and some limbs raw with freeze burns. Bluish-green blood oozed out from the wounds with an unpleasant stench.

Hope was panting and he didn't even realise that he was staring at the carcass until someone smacked him lightly on the back and said, "Hey, you're pretty good for a civ, eh?"

He turned to see a guy about his age, with fair hair and smudges of dirt on his grinning face. A few of the soldiers were walking over to him, some looking relieved, some suspicious, some puzzled, but almost all fatigued. Lightning, who was giving orders to her subordinates to see to and look after their injured team-mates, approached him with her gunblade still in hand, dripping with blood—the only hint of dishevelment on her. When she looked at him, he couldn't help smiling stupidly and remarking, "Just like old times, huh?"

She looked neither pleased nor unhappy about him being there, her eyebrows raised, somewhat amused that he could still be humorous at a time like this. He blamed it on adrenaline. "I don't recall you ever ignoring an order, though," she said flatly.

He turned red. He turned even redder when she unexpectedly gave him a small smile, poked his shoulder and said, "But thanks for the help." The simple gesture—so different from her behaviour in the forest just now—was enough to lift his spirits slightly and for a while, it felt as if everything between them had returned to normal.

Just then, a tall, bulky man with a scar on his cheek came up, his expression worried and concerned. "Lieutenant," he called urgently, casting a sideways glance at Hope and nodding curtly. If the man was astonished by his presence, he didn't show it, or maybe he had more important things on his mind.

"You okay, Cyall?" Lightning was looking at a gash on the guy's arm.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and then said in a grave tone, "Do you remember the report from the First Platoon regarding the Behemoths they encountered about a week ago?"

She seemed surprised at his words. Bending her head down, she frowned deeply for a moment. "Yeah…" she answered slowly. "They defeated two of them and then another appeared out of nowhere."

"The scouts said they didn't even have enough time to react to the third one. It was like it was in a frenzy—just rushed through the forest they were in and into the battlefield, almost as if it knew where to find the other soldiers. They lost six men that day," Cyall carried on. "The report also stated that as the second Behemoth lay dying, it emitted some sort of strange, wailing screech; uncharacteristic to its kind."

Lightning paused. "… You think it was a call for help?" she questioned rather sceptically.

"Yeah," the soldier admitted a little hesitantly. "I think that maybe the first two Behemoths, or at least one of them, anyway, was the young of the third, and, well… mums get mad when their kids are in trouble, right?"

Lightning grew silent, a thoughtful look on her countenance, a finger tapping her bottom lip. Hope could almost see the gears rolling and clicking into place in her head. "That Behemoth just now…" she started carefully, glancing at the fallen beast. "It did the same thing, too, didn't it? That roar before it died?"

Cyall studied her momentarily, his gaze narrowing, before he spun around and shouted towards the soldiers standing by the edge of the surrounding forest, "Get back from there! Bring the wounded towards the stream. Stay _away_ from the trees." He looked at Lightning, saying, "Doesn't hurt to be too careful."

Hope watched as the soldiers, although surprised by the order, began to leave the perimeter of the nearby woods, some limping away with the help of others. When he turned back to Lightning, it seemed as if she had paled a little, and just as he was going to inquire, she cursed, almost inaudibly, _"Fuck."_ Kneeling down, she placed a palm on the ground.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when he felt it. There was a faint but pronounced tremor in the earth, rattling upwards from his feet to his head, gradually increasing in frequency and intensity. His eyes widened. He knew what it was. Something big was coming their way.

Lightning and Cyall exchanged a swift look. "Heads up! Retreat to the other side!" she yelled to the soldiers, splashing across the narrow stream and scanning the dense woodland area in front. Hope scrambled to follow her, feeling the vibrations in the ground growing stronger. He, too, cast a glance back, anticipating a very pissed-off monster crashing through the trees any moment now. His pulse spiked.

"Stay as far away from—" Lightning never even got the chance to complete her sentence. With a monstrous roar, another Behemoth King—this time much larger than the one they had just defeated—came charging through the forest and straight at three unfortunate soldiers who were yet to cross the stream. The first man bore the brunt of the attack and was killed instantly by the beast's horn. The other two were gored and thrown aside like unwanted dolls, screaming hysterically in the air before slamming onto trees and the ground with loud cracks of breaking bones.

Even looking back, Hope could never remember exactly what happened those next few minutes. He couldn't even remember if he had been terrified or excited or both. The situation was even more chaotic than the previous battle due to the extreme ferocity of the Behemoth and the panic that spread among the rest of the soldiers at the sudden ambush. Lightning was shouting out orders but in between the monster's angry lashes and snarls and her comrades' disarray and blind shooting, it was difficult to mount effective attacks. Hope kept by her side, continuously unleashing his most powerful spells.

Although the Behemoth's movements slowed considerably after four consecutive Firagas, it also grew more frantic and mad, almost as if it was possessed by uncontrollable fury. Hope didn't know how many soldiers were still standing and how many were wounded or killed. He just continued casting spell after spell, revelling in the familiar tingle running up his spine that was either caused by his pumping adrenaline or the use of magic. His sight was beginning to get hazy and he didn't know if it was due to the smoke and sparks from his spells or the stream being splashed around during the fight. He also had to make sure he wasn't too close to the cliff. In the heat of the fight, some of the soldiers had very gradually but surely moved closer and closer to the ledge, barely a hundred metres down the river. He heard someone shouting, telling them to watch out for it and to keep away, though, with the raging disorder and turmoil, he doubted they even heard the orders.

The next thing that happened brought the entire battlefield to an instant halt in Hope's mind. Just as he was preparing his next spell, an upward swipe of the Behemoth's tail sent a torrent of water splattering down on him and some nearby soldiers. His vision temporarily impaired, he wiped a hand over his eyes at once and the first thing he saw was the sharp, wicked curves of the feral creature's horn descending upon him.

Hope didn't know precisely what happened after that. He didn't hear his name being shouted or feel someone shoving him away_. _One second he was standing shin deep in the water, the next he was on his back, getting soaked through. One moment Light was standing beside him, the next she was in the air, the end of the Behemoth's horn punctured through her abdomen and her blood raining down—an image that burned itself into his memory. Sounding an almost triumphant roar amidst the gunfire, the beast flung her towards the cliff, her gunblade spinning wildly in the sky before landing on the earth with a _clank_. Looking back, it was a wonder that she hadn't just fallen on her head and snapped her neck. The impact of the throw was so strong that it was almost as if her body bounced on the rocky ground for a while before tumbling down the edge of the stream into the gorge below.

Hope's breath caught at his throat, his green eyes staring downstream at the rim of the cliff in horror, his heart beating painfully in his chest, unable to believe what he had seen and what had happened. His entire form was shaking, trembling uncontrollably, and his head was filled with only one word—_No no no no no no no no no no no—_

On the battlefield, the soldiers didn't even stop.

"_Lightning!"_ He didn't even realise the cry was his own. Without thinking, he scrambled to his feet and raced down the stream, stumbling every few steps, completely oblivious of anything that was happening behind him. When he reached the edge, he didn't even pause to see how far down the drop was. He just _leapt. _

Strangely enough, during the few seconds he was descending down the waterfall, sprays of water wetting his face, he was reminded of the time he and Vanille had fallen from that aircraft when they had first arrived on Gran Pulse, only to be saved by Fang's Bahamut.

Hope plummeted into the pool below with a heavy splash, cold water blurring his eyes and stinging his skin as he quickly rose to the surface and took in a breath of air. Blinking hard and looking around, he coughed more than yelled Lightning's name. It didn't help that the sound of the waterfall was louder than his voice. As the current took him further downstream, he scanned his surroundings for any sight of her, breathing hard and in despair. Then, a few metres in front of him, a hint of pink among the white and green of his environment and what he thought looked like arms flailing about caught his attention. His spirits rose. He took in another deep breath and quickly swam forward, bumping into some low-lying rocks along the way. Swimming with the current was easy but reaching her was much tougher and more tiring than he thought.

"Light!" he called when he was finally within arm's reach, stretching out as far as he could to take hold of her shoulder and fabric of her uniform. He thought he heard her utter something but with the water flowing fast around them, it was hard to tell. He couldn't see how bad her condition was but when one of her hands grabbed on to his collar and he saw that she was trying to tread water with her other hand and legs, his relief was evident. At least she was still conscious, or partly conscious, anyway. Now he just needed to get them somewhere dry.

That proved easier said than done as the river was wider here; the banks higher up and the flow of water relentless and unforgiving. He tried to move against the current to reach some of the hanging branches from the trees by the sides but with Lightning's additional weight and their wet clothes, he was beginning to tire. Once or twice both of them went under for more than a few seconds and he expended all the energy he could to bring them back to the surface, gasping for air. Helpless, he was starting to panic. His thoughts were haywire and a mess.

_I can't let Light down,_ a sudden, clear sentence formed in his head, giving him the strength he needed to keep his hold on her and fight against the unforgiving force of the current threatening to pull them below.

Then, true to his name, a ray of hope. The river flowed into a large lake, breaking off into two smaller streams at the other end. The water in the lake was a little calmer, though not shallow, but it was enough of a golden opportunity for Hope. With an unexpected surge of energy, he swam towards one part of the shore he could see. Closer and closer he came to edge of the lake and finally, close to exhaustion, he stumbled up the muddy ground and half carried, half dragged Light with him. When they reached dry, solid ground, both of them coughing and hyperventilating, Hope laid her against a tree and wiped the water from his face, drained of his energy but wanting to assess her condition immediately. She was shivering, despite the day being warm and sunny.

There were gashes, cuts and bruises along her arms and legs and he didn't know if she had any broken bones, but their priority remained the wound on the lower left of her belly where her hand was clutching, bathed crimson, wet with water and blood. He brushed away the soaked tendrils of pink hair from her eyes, wondering if she was conscious. She was breathing fast, blinking hard to clear her vision. Uncharacteristically in a daze, her gaze darted from corner to corner, glancing around wildly before finally settling on him and staring blankly, as if wondering if she was hallucinating. He had never seen her so fazed.

Yet, the first thing she managed to murmur when she had caught her breath was, "Fuck."

Hope reached out to move her fingers away from her abdomen and as he looked at the gory, gaping hole, panic began to overwhelm him again. When he had travelled with the others in the past, not once had any of them ever suffered such a major injury. He had healed wounds before but never ones as deep and serious as this one. The smell of blood was nauseating and the amount flowing out was extremely alarming and enough to make him throw up. He trembled with dread and horror. He could barely imagine the agony she was going through.

"What do I do? Light, what are we going to do?" He couldn't help the despair in his voice as he stammered. He could heal but without magic, he was useless. Somewhere along the way down the river, he had lost the Manadrive he took from that soldier. It had been the last thing on his mind when he was looking for her. _Why_ hadn't he held on to it?

She leaned back on the tree trunk, her breaths short and quick, sapphire eyes holding his stare, and said, unexpectedly calm, through the pain, "There's a Drive in my pouch."

He looked at her foolishly for a second. _Of course she would have one! _He mentally reprimanded himself while quickly rummaging through the waterproof pouches she always carried by her left hip. There were a couple of vials of potions in there, too, but he knew from experience that they wouldn't aid much for an injury like this.

When he took out the Manadrive, both of them audibly sighed in relief. But when he started to cast a Curasa spell, she stopped him, "Wait."

His eyes widened, staring at her in confusion. She swallowed hard, took a glimpse of her bloody stomach, and gasped slowly, "I think there's something in there."

He stared at her in dismay. A closer inspection of the wound revealed that there was indeed a foreign material lodged within sanguine flesh. It looked metallic and smooth. Somehow or another, a piece of the Behemoth's horn must have chipped off and embedded itself in her during the attack. Looking at the sharp object protruding out slightly, his face turned paler. Stammering again, he told her what it was. He had to take a deep breath and force himself to swallow down the bile crawling up his throat.

"Hope." Light's low voice shifted his attention to her face. Her eyes were half closed but he could still see the steadiness and resolution behind them. A part of him absently wondered how she could remain so calm and cool even with a piece of metal lodged in her body while he, the uninjured one, was a mess. "Listen," she whispered, her breathing laboured, as if each intake of air hurt. "Can you reach it?"

He glanced down at the wound, then back up to her and nodded mutely.

"I want you to get a good grip on it," she continued with some difficulty. "And pull. No matter what I do, just keep pulling, and don't stop… You got it?"

He nodded again. Leaning closer to her, he reached out to the wound, pulse racing and breaths short. His face must have shown how terrified he was because her own hand wrapped around his to hold him firmly and when he looked up at her, her gaze was unwavering. "_Don't_ stop," she repeated softly.

It was something he never wanted to experience ever again—reaching his fingers into blood and warm wetness to find an edge of the metal piece he could hold on to, pulling with all his might, hearing her stifled grunts and involuntary whimpers of pain echoing in his head, suddenly understanding what she meant when she had told him _not to stop_ because knowing he was hurting her—knowing she was _suffering—_made it just too easy to give in to the temptation. He felt her hands on his shoulders, keeping him steady, before he realised that she was actually using him as leverage to push against him while he pulled.

The twenty seconds Hope took to completely remove the object felt like a lifetime in his mind. His whole hand was covered in blood by now but without another thought, he tossed the metal piece aside and pressed a palm to the wound, the Manadrive already in his other hand, casting Curasa. Lightning was lying back on the tree, panting heavily, and as he worked to heal the injury, he was surprised to find his vision cloudy, as if water was dripping from his hair into his eyes. Only when he blinked did he realise they were actually tears. When he glanced up at her, she just stared back at him silently, her pale face tired and fatigued.

The Curasa only stopped some flow of the blood, so he continued with one regenerative spell after another until the wound began to slowly close, the magic greatly speeding up her cells' mitotic abilities. When he was done, the Manadrive had less than half of its charge left. He hadn't realised he had used so much magic on her.

He could have melted into the ground in relief then. Feeling completely drained, he turned back to Light, wanting to ask her how she felt, but her eyes were closed and her head hung limply, her breathing shallow but audible. She made no response when he shook her gently, calling her name. Seeing her like that—damp, unconscious, with a large patch of red on her uniform and his hands still stained in her blood—an overpowering sense of comfort, consolation and thankfulness washed over him and for a moment, he simply knelt there, staring at her motionless form, his limbs suddenly frozen in place and a deafening buzz in his head.

Maybe it was the adrenaline again, or the urgency of the situation before, or maybe it was the fact that he realised the only reason he had come so close to losing her—the only reason Light had almost _died—_was because she had taken that Behemoth's attack in his place. When he moved, he found himself pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. He buried his face into her wet hair and as both of them stayed there under the tree, gradually getting warmed and dried by the soft rays of the sun, Hope cried quietly.

* * *

**A/N: What were the chances of Hope meeting Light like that? Practically nil, I would say, but because this is a fanfic and it's Final Fantasy, that makes it a hundred percent... **


End file.
